Giros en la Historia
by Hebe28
Summary: Alice nunca vio a bella saltar del acantilado asi que edward nunca volvio, 80 anos despues edward cree que bella esta muerta y se lleva una gran sorpresa al encontrarla con los vulturis y al saber que no recuerda su vida humana. Que hara nuestro vampiro favorito para ayudar a nuestra Bells a recuperar la memoria? pasa y averigualo
1. Chapter 1

****

Bella Pov

**-****_"y asi fue como el león se enamoro de la oveja"_**  
_**-"Que oveja tan estúpida"-**_  
_**-"Que león tan morboso y masoquista"**_

esas palabras las tuve rondando en la cabeza toda la mañana , agite mi cabeza y abri las puertas del salón principal con un estruendo causando que todos voltearan a mirarme-"disculpen la tardanza"-Dije mas por cortesía que por otra cosa y me pose al lado de mis mellizos malvados favoritos

-"ya que nuestra querida isabella a decidido acompañarnos pues empezemos"-Mire a Aro con los ojos entrecerrados por lo que dijo-"Es Bella"-me cruze de brazos enojada y recosté mi cabeza del hombro de alec

-"Como Muchos ya deben saber he invitado a varios clanes a una reunión que voy a hacer aquí el fin de semana"-mire alrededor de la habitación y la mayoría parecía saber de que hablaba aro asi que me enfurruñe mas en mi puesto mientras seguía escuchando

-"Hoy llegara una Familia, como ellos se hacen llamar, y son muy importantes asi que por favor les agradezco a todos hospitalidad"-Fijo su mirada en Jane y yo rei bajo-"Y cordialidad y se que so cosas que no se le dan bien a muchos pero agradecería su mayor esfuerzo"

-"El clan en particular que llegara hoy no comparte nuestra dieta asi que cuendo llegue Heidi llevara a los humanos directo a las mazmorras asi que por favor no quiero comentarios de que están allí"-Hubo un asentimiento general en la sala-

-"Bueno creo que eso es básicamente todo, Por favor Jane, Alec y Bella vayan a mi despacho que ire a hablar con utedes pero antes debo atender algo con mis hermanos"-Hizo un ademan con su mano señalando a Cayo y a Marco-"Ya que no hay mas nada que decir pueden retirarse"

Sali con alec y jane y nos encaminamos a el despacho de aro-"de que crees que nos halara aro? Creen que le haya pasado algo a Los chicos?"-pase a la gran oficina y me sente algo inquieta ya que sacaba conclusiones de lo que nos diría aro cada ves mas fantasiosas

-"Ellos estab bien bells confía en eso"-Asenti al escuchar a Jane pero aun segui removiéndome inquita en la silla

Nose cuanto tiempo habrá pasado pero al cabo de un momento escuche los pasos de aro, no podría realmente ser de otra persona ya que el era el único que caminaba con esa ligeresa y tranquiladad de pasos-"lamento la tardanza chicos"

nos miro a los tres y esbozo una sonrisa, no se por que pero ese esto lo que hizo fue alertarme mas

-"Clama Bella ellos están bien esa es la razón por la que quería hablar con ustedes"-nos miro evaluándonos con la mirada-"Acaban de avisarme que ya viene en camino así que en cualquier momento pueden llegar"-Suspire al escuchar eso y me senté mas relajada

-"Jane, Alec quería pedirles algo mas"-les pregunto con cortesía pero con un tono que no daba lugar a replica, los vi asentir-"lo que quiero que hagan es que arreglen todas las habitaciones de huéspedes, tendremos muchas visitas y no quiero que nos tomen desprevenidos su llegada"

-"Ahora pueden retirarse que quiero hablar con Bella en privado"-Les dedique una sonrisa amable mientras salían del despacho-"Que pasa Aro todo esta bien?"-lo mire evaluándolo con la mirada-

-"todo esta perfecto solo un favor mas Bella"-esbozo una sonrisa de las que solo le dedicaba a Sulpicia, Jaden y a mi-"lo que quieras"-Sonreí-

-"Quiero que te hagas cargo de el clan que llegara hoy, antes que te niegues por favor considera que eres la única en este castillo con la suficiente paciencia como para llevar a cabo eso"-Asentí-

-"Para ti lo que sea aro y lo sabes"-Esbozo una sonrisa y asintió-"Llegaran en dos horas por favor verifica que todo este listo para su llegada y te reportas aquí para guiarlos a sus habitaciones"

-"esta bien!"-sonreí y me levante-"algo mas?-"ahh si bella por favor trae puesta tu capa quiero que sepan que tan importante eres para la guardia para que te trate con el respeto necesario"-asentí y me encamine a la puerta

Camine a paso humano hasta la habitación que compartía con Alec y Jane a demás de todo el que le diera por pasar la noche allí, busque en mi gran armario a lo que ponerme y luego de un rato me decidí por una playera anche de color Gris con un Jean de mezclilla oscuro y unas Bailarinas Grises

Tome mi capa mas oscura y la tome saliendo de la habitación para como me dijo aro verificar que todo estuviera en orden

Fui donde Gianna y le recordé Que mandara un Chofer a buscar a loc Cullen's, y me aseguro que ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando por ellos así que me dirigí al ala sur de el castillo donde se hospedarían todos los invitados

Me impresione al ver que ya la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban listas asi que considere esa parte terminada, me puse mi capa haciéndole un suave lazo en el cuello dejando mi cara descubierta mientras me dirigía a la oficina de aro a avisarle que todo ya estaba listo

Al llegar al despacho de aro lo encontré saliendo y me mire dedicándole una sonrisa y mirando como me colocaba la capucha de la capa-"Ya llegaron los Cullen's así que vamos a el salón principal que los recibiremos allá"-Asentí en silencio y me encamine con el a el salón Principal sin saber mucho que esperar acerca de estos Cullen

* * *

Es mi primera historia, Dejen Reviews y diganme sus opiniones, si les gusta subire otro capitulo! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella Pov**

Camine detras de aro hasta el salon principal. se sento en su trono y me pose a su derecha admirando a todos los presentes en la habitación

, mire sus ojos extrañada ya que eran de un dorado liquido muy hermoso

tal vez ese era el Clan con la alimentación "especial" que menciono aro, me dedique a detallar mas a cada uno habían cuatro chicas (N/A:Siii cuatro no pude aguantar poner una nueva Cullen xD) cada una mas hermosa que la anterior y cuatro chicos bastante hermosos también

-"Queridos Cullen"-Empezo aro con su usual tono calmado mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cabeza del clan un hombre rubio muy guapo parecido a una estrella de cine, a su lado estaba una mujer de cabellos color caramelo, Cara con forma de corazón y de constitución pequeña

Un poco mas atras estaba una cicha menudita con facciones de Duende y con el cabelo apuntando a todos lados, a su lado estaba un chico alto, Musculoso pero curvado, de cabellos dorados y cicatrices de guerra por toda su cara

luego de ellos estaba una Rubia Escultural, como una modelo, pelo largo y liso hasta la cintura, asu lado se encontraba un chico Grande, musculoso, con pelo rizado y hoyuelos que le daban un toque travieso

y por ultimo estaba una chica de rasgos finos y delicados y el cabello rubio al lado de el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, Tenia el cabello cobrizo de aspecto Desgarbado pero juvenil y Pelo desordenado

Sali de mi ensoñación cuando escuche a aro llamarme-"Ven aca querida para presentarte a nuestros visitantes"-Camine hasta posarme a su lado-"El es carlise y su esposa Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Marissa y Edward sus hijos"-Djo mientras lose señalaba uno a uno en el mismo orden que los había visto anteriormente-"ella es Isabella"-grui al escuchar mi nombre completo y me baje la capa destapando mi rostro para mirar como me miraban con curiosidad y esperanza-

-mire como se me acercaba alice y al verla frente a mi cerre los ojos fuertemente escuchando su voz cantarina en mi cabeza -_Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Bella, y veníamos a ver si la podíamos compartir- _Agite mi cabeza-"Un gusto conocerlos Al fin aro me a hablado maravillas de ustedes"-Sonrei y sentí sus miradas ahora confusas

-"N-no nos recuerdas Bella"-Escuche decir a mi dios griego, **Tu dios griego?**, maldita vocesita en mi cabeza dejame sonar, despues de varios segundos reaccione y negué suavemente-"Se supone que debería hacerlo"-los mire sin entender-

-"a Bella la conseguio mi hijo en Seattle a punto de morir en manos de una vampira, recibio varios golpes bastante fuertes en la cabeza asi que no recuerda nada de su vida humana"-Recito aro mirando a los Cullen

-"lo único que recuerdo es ver a mi Ángel Matar a una vampira pelirroja y El ardor caracteriztico de la transformación"-mire sus caras horrorizadas, escuche la puerta abrirse con un gran estruendo y mire a mi angel y sin evitaro esboce una sonrisa amplia lanzando a sus brazos-"cuanto te extrane"

sentí como me correspondía el abrazo para luego dejar un beso en mi frente-"Tambien lo hize bells!"-Sonreí y mire como se acercaba a aro-"me alegro de decir que todo salio muy bien"-le estiro la mano para que viera la misión-

me sentí algo incomoda por las miradas que me daban alice y edward, como si no pudieran creer que estaba aquí-"Bella lleva a los Cullen a sus habitaciones que debo discutir algo con los chicos"-Asentí y le dedique una sonrisa a jaden. me encamine a la gran puerta con  
los Cullen pisándome los talones

me encamine al área sur del castillo donde iban a estar todos los visitantes. sentí sus miradas fijas en mi espalda pero ni me inmute seguí caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo con cuatro habitaciones-"espero que aquí estén cómodos"-les dedique una sonrisa amable-

-"si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo, la mayoría del tiempo estoy en los jardines así que no soy difícil de encontrar"-"Bella si no te importa que te pregunte, como terminaste uniéndote a la guardia?"

-"no no me importa"-Tome una profunda respiración aunque no la necesitara y empece-"Jaden ,el pelinegro que entro al salón hace un momento, me trajo aquí ya que no era buena idea dejarme sola en Seattle, luego de que desperté aro le gusto mi poder y me convenció de unirme, la verdad no tenia a donde ir así que solo acepte"-me encogí de hombros-

-"este Jaden es tu compañero?"-Sentí la mirada penetrante de mi dios griego. vi como abrazaba a la Rubia llamada marisa por la cintura y sentí un leve pinchon de celos-"La verdad no tengo por que responder eso"-mire nuevamente a carlise-"Si no tienen mas preguntas me voy!"-Pase entre ellos y me encamine en dirección a mi habitación

es estúpido que creyera que jaden era mi novio como siquiera pudo preguntar eso es como mi hermano seria como incesto o algo parecido. resople mientras entraba a mi habitación y me dejaba caer en mi cama

-"Que pasa bells?"-Mire a alec a los pies de mi cama-"tu crees que jaden y yo parecemos novios?"-lo mire mientras se carcajeaba junto a jane solo que ella mas discretamente

-"porque lo preguntas bells?"-me miro-"pues Edward el vampiro sexy que esta con los Cullen me lo pregunto"-"el Vampiro sexy?"-interrumpió jane desde su poscicion-

-"bueno si lo es, negamelo jane"-si fuera humana en este momento estaría sonrojada-"Pues no la verdad esta muy bueno"-Sonreí triunfante-

-"pero tu eres novia de jaden bella ni siquiera pienses conquistarlo"-achique los ojos mirando a alec-"eso no seria como incesto?"-mire a jane que reía en su cama-"ademas Edward tiene novia así que no se porque siquiera se digno a preguntarme eso"-Tiene novia? bueno como sea quizás solo quería sacar conversación"-rodé los ojos y me recosté en la cama-

-"por cierto el amor de tu vida volvió"-mire a jane-"si lo se vamos a salir esta noche"-suspire-"pueden por fa tener sexo en su habitación?"-mire a jane suplicante-"Hare lo que este en mis manos-

reí suavemente junto con alec escuchando luego como se abría la puerta y entraban jaden, felix y demetri y al instante vi como empezaban a comerse demetri y jane como si no se hubieran visto en años

hice una cara de asco y mire la de los chicos que estaba exactamente igual a la mía. Reí suave y me recosté del hombro de jaden que se acostó a mi lado

-"puedes creer que aro nos dio otra misión"-"adonde irán?"-lo mire-"es a la misma que irán alec y jane no quiere que los chicos vallan solos

-"como que alec y jane?"-Mire a alec a los pies de la cama-"Si aro nos asigno una misión hace días"-suspire-"si van ustedes por que yo no voy?"-Hice un mohin-

"no lo se bells, seguro es demasiado peligrosa y no quiere arriesgarte"-Mire a todos en la habitación-"no me arriesgara a mi pero si a su hijo?"-Señale a jaden-

-"Yo averiguare si bella, a lo mejor te asignaran otra misión"-asentí un poco mas tranquila ya que aro no le negaría información a jaden-

me recosté nuevamente en su hombro mirando como jane y alec salían de la habitación no quería saber a hacer que felix se recostó en la cama de jane y empezó a lanzar una pelo tita con alec que estaba ahora en su cama y jaden solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos como la mayoría de las noches

Aunque lo que jaden me dijo logro calmarme un poco aun así tenia la duda de por que si mi grupo iba a una misión yo no, ademas que también tenia en mente a cierto chico de cabellos cobrizos

* * *

**Espero les guste, si tengo algún horror en la ortografía me disculpo ñ.ñ**

otra cosilla que quería decirles es que nuestro Edward no tiene nada con mi nueva creación marisa solo bella piensa que es así, ya que los celos son gran parte de la trama, como pudieron ver nuestro vampirito sexy también esta un poquito bastante celoso de jaden pero como pudieron ver no son nada mas que amigos


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella Pov**

ladee la cabeza y mire por la ventana como empezaba a amanecer, Felix y alec miraban las motas de polvo en la habitación me imagino que pensaban en su incinerada pelota y no pude evitar soltar una risita logrando que alec me mirara con los ojos entrecerrados

-"Es tu culpa te dije que me estaban hartando"-no pude evitar reír al ver la cara que puso Felix al escucharme-"Si pero no tenias que volverla polvo con quitarnos la pelotita estaba"-"No en mi opinión así fue mas divertido"-Me defendió jaden y les saque a lengua a felix y alec-

me levante de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario buscando que ponerme para este nuevo día, tome un jean oscuro, una playera azul rey con volados a partir del pecho y para hacer un cambio unos tacos negros cerrados, odio los tacones pero unos de vez en cuando no hacen mal

deje la ropa sobre mi cama y los vi a todos en la misma poscicion, entrecerré los ojos -"Saben pueden largarse quiero cambiarme"-me enoje mas al ver que ninguno se movió siquiera un poco

me cruce de brazos y luego de un par de minutos el que me vio fue alec-"que pasa bells?"-"les dije que se largaran que me quiero cambiar", mire a alec salir seguido de jaden que me dedico una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta

mire a felix que seguía mirando el techo. Me hinque a su lado y grite fuertemente en su oído-"Largateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e"-reí al ver como se sobresaltaba y lo saque de la habitación antes de que dijera algo

-"me vengare"-grito desde la puerta y solté una risita burlona -"inténtalo"-camine hasta mi cama y me puse la ropa previamente seleccionada. arregle mi cama dejándola perfectamente arreglada. tome mi capa saliendo de la habitación mientras me la colocaba

Solté una carcajada al ver como se acercaba jane por el pasillo con una sonrisa de felicidad y el cabello todo enmarañado -"linda noche eh?"-la mire burlona deteniéndome a su lado-"la mejor Bells!"-me miro dándome una mirada picara para después seguir su camino a la habitación

negué suavemente y seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los Cullen, apenas di el primer paso Apareció Alice-"Hola bella buenos días"-"Buenos días"-le dedique una sonrisa amble-"solo pasaba a ver si estaban bien o necesitaban algo"-"por el momento nada bells si hay alguna novedad te aviso"-asentí y me incorpore para seguir mi camino cuando apareció el dueño de mis pensamientos la mayor parte de la noche

_-"¿Tu coche puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?" "No veo que sea de tu incumbencia." "El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos." -_Agite la cabeza al ver las imágenes en mi cabeza , **Si definitivamente debes hablar con aro **creo que seria buena idea escuchar a mi subconsciente esta vez, le di una rapida mirada a Edward y las palabras brotaron de mi boca-"-"Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo"-me sentí extraña al decir eso y vi su mirada esperanzada que trato de disimular rápidamente pero aun así note

-"Chicos debo irme nos vemos luego"-ladee la cabeza y vi la mirada divertida de alice. me encamine a velocidad vampirica al despacho de aro al llegar entre sin tocar y lo vi sentado en su escritorio hablando con... sorpresa sorpresa Carlise y Esme

-"lamento interrumpir asi pero no lo haria si no fuera importante"-le dediq ue una mirada angustiada para que entendiera que era importante. lo vi asentir-"Estoy muy solicitado hoy al parecer"- Reí un poco y escuche la puerta abrirse. ladee la cabeza y vi entrar a jaden-"Papa debo hablar contigo"-tenia la mirada fija en el suelo y cuando la subió se sorprendió al vernos a todos allí

-rei entre dientes y mire a aro-"dejen que me desocupe con los Cullen y los atenderé por favor esperen un momento"-Asentí y vi a jaden hacer lo mismo y me encamine fuera de el despacho en dirección a los jardines con jaden a mi lado

"de que quieres hablar con aro?"mire a jaden que como siempre iba perdido en sus pensamientos, **Si no fuera vampiro pensaría que es autista o algo. **ignore a la molesta vocecilla en mi mente

-"de lo de ayer le voy a preguntar lo de la misión"-Asentí sonriendo y bese su mejilla mientras pasábamos a los jardines y otra gran sorpresa ahí estaban el resto de los Cullen, sentí a jaden tensarse a mi lado y lo mire sin entender, tome su mano jalándolo hasta el árbol donde nos sentábamos cada que estábamos aquí en los jardines

al sentarme no pude evitar mirar a Edward que miraba a jaden con una mirada envenenada. Bahhh hombres. me encogí de hombros y mire fijamente a marissa la novia de Edward, aprete la mandibula al verla reir junto a Emmet no se por que pero senti un gran vacio en mi estomago al ver que ella era completamente parte de esa familia me recoste en el hombro de jaden mirando a la nada bueno mas bien a edward solo que disimuladamente, o eso espero

Mire acercarse a carlise y esme tomados de manos y hablando en susurros completamente inaudibles para mi-"Yo voy primero"-Jale a jaden para que se quedara sentado mientras me alejaba corriendo a velocidad inhumana soltando algunas risitas en el proceso _Tramposa, _escuche su voz en mi mente y resople molesta-"no te metas con mi escudo Jaden Vulturi"-Dije en una voz que sabia que me escucharia y pase a el despacho de aro mirando su sonrisa divertida mientras negaba

-"Parecen niños pequeños"-Señalo aro mientras me sentaba frente a el-"que tan frecuentes son estos recuerdos bella?"-me miro, **Vale entonces directo al grano **que vocesita tan molesta, suspire internamente-

-"Ashhh cada vez que veo a uno de los Cullen, pero mayormente a Edward"-Dije el nombre con una sonrisa tonta y no pude evitar imaginar un sonrojo en mi rostro al ver su mirada picara

-"Bueno la unica solucion que veo es que lo cullen te cuentes de tu vida humana"-Lo mire Extrañada-

-"que tiene que ver ellos con mi vida humana?-lo vi suspirar-

-"mas de lo que deberian bells"-me cruze de brazos-"bueno en un tema diferente pero que tiene mucho que ver con este de ahora"-alce una ceja, cuando aro divagaba nada bueno podia venir-"Yo me entero de todo lo que sucede en este castillo"-Alce una ceja divertida"

-"Si todo algunas cosas no me gustarian saberlas pero aun asi las se, volviendo al tema, se que te preguntas el asunto de la mision con los mellizos, jaden, demetri y felix"-me enderece en la silla con un nuevo interes en la conversacion-

-"No iras con ellos por que tu iras en otra mision, bueno no es realmente una mision, espero que vayas por tu cuenta y si no vas pues simplemente sera una mision y te veras en la obligacion de ir"-lo mire sin entender-

-"Desembucha aro"-Suspire resignada ya que practicamente estaba obligada a ir a esta mision y sin ninguno de mis amigos mas cercanos

-"luego de que todos los Clan se vallan después de la reunión, te iras con los Cullen y pasaras una temporada con ellos en su casa"-ahogue un gruñido y salí del despacho dando un fuerte portazo, no me importaba irme con ellos la verdad parecían ser buena gente o vampiros

pero ellos vivían en parejas y se me va a hacer completamente incomodo estar allí **Creo que lo único que te molesta es tener que verlo a el con su pareja** si es definitivo odio a mi consciencia **Solo por que siempre tengo ****razón** si puede ser

suspire internamente, no podía salir de esta así que no me queda de otra que disfrutar el tiempo que me queda aquí en el castillo

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo sera desde el punto de vista de los Cullen *0* me dijeron en un Review que se imaginaban era a tanya con edward pero al verdad no la quise poner por que no me cae muy bien que digamos como a la mayoría de nosotras creo! xDD y aquí marissa tiene otro propósito en la historia ademas de dar celitos al igual que jaden**

En el próximo cap describen a jaden (no es por alagar mi imaginación pero esta sexy xD) Como se imaginan que sea? Rubio, pelinegro, alto bajito? *0*  
Nos vemos en el próximo cap

presionenle al Go y actualizo mas rapidoo! *-*

Hebe


	4. Chapter 4

**Como ya saben, es bastante obio si no fuera rica y estaria en una isla paradisiaca relajandome nada de esto es mio si no de la grandiosa Meyer, solo la trama es mia! ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Emmet pov**

aun hoy todo un dia después no podía creer que bella mi hermanita patosa de forks la novia de mi hermano santurrón aun estuviera viva es decir era una milagro que siquiera llegara a los 17 sin tener un accidente mortal o algo

reí internamente y mire a mi rose entrar y salir del gran armario que tenia la habitación en la que nos estábamos quedando. me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda sintiendo como se recostaba en mi pecho

-"Es increíble osito"-me miro por el espejo a lo que yo solo me sentí confundido-"que cosa bebe?, lo de bella¿"-la mire asentir-"si lo es!"-estuve de acuerdo con ella-

realmente que lo era esa chica tenia una mala suerte increible, se alejan de ella para no tener que convertirla y termina convertida por alguien mas eso algo realmente extraño, y aun mas extraño fue que alice no logro verlo a tiempo para evitar que pasara

bueno a tiempo no en realidad nisiquiera logro verlo o por lo menos eso creo por que al verla estaba tan confundida como el resto de nosotros

deje un beso en el hombro de rose y camine hasta el gran ventanal que habia en la habitacion que daba a unos jardines completamente hermosos, definitivamente teniamos que ir alla luego

justo al decir eso escuche un ansioso toque en la puerta, mire a rose y no tenia ninguna intencion de ir. abri la puerta y vi a alice dand saltitos emocionada, lo que significaba que vio la descicion que tome e ibamos a los jardines-"en 5min afuera Edward esta buscando a marisa, jazzy esta listo solo apura a Rose"-la mire divertido-"y carlise y Esme"- no ellos no pueden estan en una reunion o algo asi con aro"

asenti y la vi irse. camine hasta rose que estaba mirandome-"a donde iremos?"-

-"a los jardines bebe, son hermosos se que te gustaran"-mire como se cambiaba como por tercera vez y salimos encontrandonos con una ansiosa alice un jarper ansioso tambien por culpa de alice, un Edward amargado al igual que marissa

definitivamente me tengo que alejar de edward seguro tambien se me pega su actitud de amargado, lo escuche gruñir y rei entre dientes siguiendo a alice ya que no tenia la menor idea de donde estaban los jardines esos

"y de que hablan carlise y esme con aro?-rompio despues de un rato el silencio marissa"-mire a alice interesado ya que tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara, nos ignoror y siguio caminando hasta unas grandes puertas que abrio con cuidado no como hacia la mayoria en este sitio

al pasar me impresione, estaba acostumbrado a los hernosos jardines de esme pero esto era algo completamente diferente, estaba rodeado de arboles y flores que ni siquiera sabian que existian, no se mucho de flores asi que no puedo decir mucho

segui a rose hasta un area despejada de arboles y la vi sentarse con pesar temiendo dañar su atuendo asi que solo me limite a sentarme y vi a alice hacer lo mismo que rose y marissa solo se sento como el resto de nosotros sin preocuparse por la ropa asi que le alze el pulgar y ella solo rio

suspire al ver que alice y rose empezaban a planificar una salida de compras, me interese poco en eso pase la mirada a jasper que se veia relajado no tenia la cara como si estubiera constipado como cuando estabamos cerca de humanos, edward bah para que me preocupo siempre esta amargado y marisa ella tenia la misma cara de aburrimiento que yo

me acerque a marissa que estaba medio recostada de el costado de edward, de verdad parecian pareja ya veo por que la gente siempre lo piensa, escuche el gruñido de edward y rei ganandome la mirada curiosa de Jasper, rose y Alice

me encogi de hombros ante la mirada inquisitora de rose, volvieron a su charla pero jasper seguia mirandonos con interes

genial olvide lo que le iba a decir a marisa, muchas gracias edward!, casi que le grite mentalmente y exclamo un suave "de nada"

escuche un par de pasos acercarse, ladee la cabeza y vi como bella le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico pelinegro jaden si jaden era que se llamaba, luego se encaminaron a un arbol lejano a donde estabamos y se sentaron recostados de un arbol

si marissa y edward parecian pareja solo por estar de esa forma ellos mucho mas, Bells se recosto en el hombro de jaden y escuche a edward gruñir y mirar envenenadamente a jden mirada que el respondio

tenia demasiadas ganas de ir, abrazarla y empezar a molestarla justo como cuando era humana pero como dijo carlise no seria buena idea ya que ella no nos recuerda

eso fue algo que molesto a rose, que nosotros pasaramos ochenta años torturandonos y ella simplemente no recordara pero luego esme le hizo entender que era una situacion como la de alice que no recordaba nada de su vida humana logrando que se suavisara un poco con ella

esta decidido intertare hacerme amigo de bella tratar de que recuerde su vida humana y estoy seguro que alice querra ayudarme,puse mi cara de concentracion y escuche la risa de Jasper y marissa y recorde quedecian que parecia una cara de orgasmo o algo asi, asi que la quite y los mire indignado logrando que rieran con mas fuerza y edward, rose y alice se unieran a sus risas

me cruze de brazos e hice un puchero, mire extrañado como jaden y bella se alejaban corriendo , los segui con la mirada y vi a carlise y esme hablando en susurros tan bajos que no lograba oir

justo cuando carlise y esme se acercarban con caras sonrientes, vi a alice dar saltitos emocionada, como odio enterarme siempre de ultimo de las cosas

suspire internamente cuando carlise y esme se posaron frente a nosotros-"awww que emocion"-dijo alice ganandose una mirada confundida de todos menos de edward que tambien estaba como emocionado cosa que se me hizo completamente extraño

-"pueden hablar para todos"-me acerque a rose y tome su mano ya que empezaba a molestarse-

-"estabamos en una reunion con aro y creyo que somos los mejores para ayudar a bella arecuperar la memoria asi que familia iremos a forks y bella vendra con nosotros...

* * *

**Sorry si tengo muchos errores pero lo escribi rapido lo corregire cuando tenga mi pc de nuevo**

bueno como sea disfruten el capitulo y dejen Reviews cuidendense

Abrazos al estilo Emmett

Hebe


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo esto es de la grandiosa Meyer solo la trama es mia!**

* * *

**Marissa Pov**

Estos 40 anos junto a los Cullen han sido increíbles, Las Risas con Emmett, los momentos madre e hija con esme, las charlas con Carlise, Los momentos de compras con alice y rose, la Pequenas charlas con Jass y los momentos Con Edward

eran una gran familia pero aun asi sentía que no pertenecía a ellos que en vez de mi deberia haber otra persona en mi puesto

suspire internamente y pase mi mirada por cada uno de los miembros de mi familia hasta llegar a jasper y mirar su ceja enarcada, negué suavemente para restarle importancia-"Solo esta teniendo un momento emo"-Rode los ojos al escuchar al entrometido de Edward-"Pues parece que son cosas que se pegan no Eddie"-Rei suave al escuchar el comentario de Emmet

-"pasajeros del vuelo 0069 con dirección a volterra por favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque numero cuatro"-me levante de la silla donde estuve largo rato sentanda y escuche a emm susurrarle a Rose-"Viste amor que casualidad nos toco el vuelo 69 debe ser una senal"-me estremeci y sentí el agarre de Edward en mi muneca jalándome hasta la puerta de embarque y rei suavemente-"Huyes de sus pensamientos"

vi a Edwar asentir y rei mas mientras subíamos al avión, al ver que jasper estaba igual con alice buscamos nuestros asientos y despues de una leve discucicion de alice y Emmet sobre quien iba en la ventanilla que termino ganando alice gracias al apoyo de esme nos encontrábamos todos sentados y listos para el gran viaje de ocho horas

Pase las ocho horas viendo por la ventana, al llegar buscamos todas las maletas y nos reunimos para decidir en que nos iriamos ya que dejamos los autos en el Aeropuerto

"Miren nos mandaron un auto"-alice apunto a un senor con un pequeno cartel que Decia Famila Cullen, le dimos las maletas y subimos al elegante auto que nos conduciria al castillo

estaba realmente extranada al escuchar el corazon de el chofer ya que los vulturis eran bastante recelosos con el secreto e nuestra naturaleza, en cuanto llegamos se llevaron nuestras maletas y nuevamente otra humana nos guio a un gran salo con tres grandes tronos en la cabeza de la sala

en el trono del centro estaba un hombre lucía una larga túnica oscura que llegaba hasta el suelo. llegué a creer por un momento que su melena de color negro azabache era la capucha de su capa-"Queridos Cullens" Su voz era un tenue suspiro. Avanzó con tal ligereza de movimientos y tanta gracilidad no se podían comparar con Alice, cuyos movimientos parecían los de una bailarina. su rostro. No se parecía a los rostros anormalmente atractivos que le rodeaban. No fui capaz de determinar si su rostro era o no hermoso. Supuse que las facciones eran perfectas, pero se parecía tan poco a los vampiros que conocia

La piel era de un blanco translucido, similar al papel de cebolla, y parecía muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro. cuando se acerco un poco mas pude detallar mejor sus ojos los tenia rojos, pero turbios, empañados y membranosos

me perdi el resto de la conversación ya que pasaba mi mirada por el gran salon, hasta que pose mi mirada en lo que parecia ser na chica, no estaba muy segura ya que estaba con una tunica negra parecida a la de aro solo que la de ella si tenia una capucha que le tapaba la cara completamente

-"Ven aca querida para presentarte a nuestros visitantes" llamo a la misteriosa chica que se acerco a el con un andar elegante, le bajo la capucha y escuche los jadeos de todo mi familia al igual que a Edward tensarse a mi lado por completo

-mire como se me acercaba alice a isabella y al verla de frente cerro los ojos fuertemente -"Un gusto conocerlos Al fin aro me a hablado maravillas de ustedes"-la vi Sonreír y no dude en corresponder la sonrisa-"N-no nos recuerdas Bella"-Escuche decir a Edward a mi lado con voz quebrada -"Se supone que debería hacerlo"-respondió despues de varios minutos con voz cofundida-

-"a Bella la conseguio mi hijo a punto de morir en manos de una vampiresa, recibio varios golpes bastante fuertes en la cabeza asi que no recuerda nada de su vida humana"-Recito aro mirándonos

-"lo único que recuerdo es ver a mi Ángel Matar a una vampiresa pelirroja y El ardor caracteriztico de la transformación"-mire las caras horrorizadas de mi familia, escuche la puerta abrirse con un gran estruendo y mire la puerta y vi a un chico de facciones y pómulos bien definidos de ojos son negros como la noche de cabellos lisos y negros. se acerco a isabella con sonrisa es algo irónica y cruel, sin embargo es completamente encantadora

vi como se acerco a bella y la abrazo dejando le luego un beso en la frente se susurraron un par de cosas que hubiese deseado escuchar mire como se acercaba a aro-"me alegro de decir que todo salio muy bien"-le estiro la mano no entendí muy bien para que-

-"Bella lleva a los Cullen a sus habitaciones que debo discutir algo con los chicos"-vi como se despedía de el con una sonrisa para luego salir asi que me dispuse a seguirla

nos encaminamos entre varios pasillos hasta legar a un pasillo con cuatro habitaciones-"espero que aquí estén cómodos"-nos dedico una sonrisa amable-

-"si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo, la mayoría del tiempo estoy en los jardines así que no soy difícil de encontrar"-"Bella si no te importa que te pregunte, como terminaste uniéndote a la guardia?"-Le pregunto carlise apenas termino de hablar

-"no no me importa"-Tomo una profunda respiración que dudo mucho que necesitara-"Jaden ,el pelinegro que entro al salón hace un momento, me trajo aquí ya que no era buena idea dejarme sola en Seattle, luego de que desperté aro le gusto mi poder y me convenció de unirme, la verdad no tenia a donde ir así que solo acepte"-se encogí de hombros y sonrei internamente, asi que se llamaba Jaden-

-"este Jaden es tu compañero?"-escuche a Edward preguntarle y me encontre a mi misma prestando atencion esperando la respuesta,-"La verdad no tengo por que responder eso"-suspire internamente ya que de verdad queria saber la respuesta a esa pregunta-"Si no tienen mas preguntas me voy!"-Paso entre nosotros y se alejo por el pasillo

luego de eso cada uno fue a su habitación y como siempre me toco compartir con Edward, pase toda la noche desempacando mi maleta, ya para cuando estaba saliendo es sol ya habia terminado de desempacar, mire a Edward que estubo etado toda la noche sin moverse se me hizo extrano ya que normalmente leía un libro o no se buscaba que hacer

"Recuerdas la humana de la que yo te conte"-recorde la historia de isabella y todo hizo clic en mi cabeza-"te refieres que Isabella es tu bella?"-abri los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo vi asentir-

"y no los recuerda"-lo vi asentir y acaricie su brazo con delicadeza-"No soy alice pero los recordara confia en eso,, no te pongas emo nuevamente, no soy jasper para saber como se sienten ahora los demas pero imagino que de la misma manera que tu solo trata de hablar con ella intenta recuperar la"-despeine mas aun si es posible su cabello con mi mano

lo vi salir de la habitacion por una razón que no entendi y tome un Short negro de mezclilla junto con una camisa Verde strapless fui al bano y me cambie, peine mi cabello con suavidad y volvi a la habitacion calzandome las converse negras que alice tanto odiaba pero a mi me parecian comodas, justo cuando terminaba entro edward y me dijo que iriamos a los jardines

no me alegre mucho por la idea pero aun asi decidi acompanarlos al salir ya estaba alice junto con jasper esperandonos, luego se nos unieron  
Emmett y rose y seguimos a alice a los benditos jardines

"y de que hablan carlise y esme con aro?-rompi despues de un rato el silencio-mire a alice ya que tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara, nos ignoro y siguio caminando hasta unas grandes puertas que abrio con cuidado

vi los enormes jardines y no pude evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, la verdad ahora no me molestaba estar aqui era como un bosque con arboles frondosos rodenando el lugar al igual que muchs tipos de flores

me sente y empece a jugar con mis dedos al ver que rose y ali empezaban a hablar de compras vi a Emmet acercarse a donde estaba sentada y lo mire interrogante, hizo el ademan de decirme algo pero se vio interrumpido ya que jaden e Isabella entraron y se sentaron en un arbol alejado de donde estabamos nosotros

luego de un momento de mirar un rato a jaden escuche la risa de jasper al ver en donde miraba vi la famisa cara de concentracion de Emmet y no pude evitar reir junto con jasper, vi como emm nos miraba tratando de parecer indignado logrando que los demas se unieran a nuestras risas

despues de un momento vi a jaden y a bella alejarse corriendo, se acercaron carlise y esme hablando en susurros, justo cuando se pararon frente a nosotros nos levantamos -"awww que emocion"-dijo alice ganandose una mirada confundida de todos menos de edward que tambien estaba como emocionado cosa que se me hizo completamente extraño

-"pueden hablar para todos"- dijo emmett ara luego acercarse a rose y tomar su mano ya que empezaba a molestarse-

-"estabamos en una reunion con aro y creyó que somos los mejores para ayudar a bella arecuperar la memoria asi que familia iremos a forks y bella vendra con nosotros...

"Y ella quiere venir con nosotros?"-Pregunto emmett-

"aro dijo que lo haría así que imagino que ya hablo con ella y acepto"-apreté la mano de Edward con una sonrisa _Ves te lo dije confía en mis dones de vidente_ mire a edward y lo vi con una sonrisa

pase la mirada por cada uno de los miembros de la familia y todos se veían felices incluso Rosalie, pasaron un rato haciendo planes acerca de nuestra mudanza ya que teníamos que ir a forks ya que allá la conocieron y ayudaría mas a su memoria que fueran alla

esme y carlise se fueron para terminar de planificar la mudanza, alice se fue junto con rose a planear una salida de compras aqui en italia, jasper y emmet empezaron a jugar a las luchas y edward esperaba que alguno perdiera para unirse, me fui de ahi y empece a caminar por los pasillos de el castillo admirando los diferentes cuadros que adornaban los pasillos

llegue a un área donde se veía mas gente e imagine que era donde se quedaba la guardia, me dispuse a irme cuando mire a jaden hablando con un chico musculoso bueno hablar no era el termino correcto parecían discutir acaloradamente, Jaden lo miro y le susurro algo completamente bajo y el chico musculoso se fue completamente enojado y entro a una habitación azotando la puerta

sentí que no debía estar aquí así que me di la vuelta y empece a caminar alejándome de ahí-"Sabes espiar no es bueno"-escuche la voz de jaden en mi oido y me sobresalte

"Nos espiaba, creeme lo intente y no escuchaba nada"-le saque la lengua como nina pequeña y me cruce de brazos siguiendo mi camino

"eso es lo bueno de los poderes no?"-lo mire sin entender-

"puedo manipular la mente de las personas, puedo hacer que escuchen cosas o vean imágenes que no son ciertas"-

"es decir que no estaban realmente discutiendo?"-

"si lo estábamos solo que te manipule la tuya para que no escucharas nada"

"no me gusta que se metan en mi mente"-lo mire indignada-

"Pero espiar no es bueno y no quería que escucharas lo que amigablemente hablaba con mi amigo"-negué algo divertida al escuchar el sarcasmo en su voz y me mantuve callada el resto del camino, aunque la verdad no sabia a donde iba

"Bueno aquí nos despedimos, nos vemos Marissa"

"Adios"-le dije para luego ver como entraba en el gran salón donde aro nos dio la bienvenida al castillo, me dirigí a mi habitación, Edward no estaba asi que me sente en la cama y tome uno de sus libros Cumbres borrascosas empezando a leerlo

luego de un un largo rato llego edward y segui leyendo un poco mas hasta terminar el libro, lo cerre y lo deje a mi lado

"Edward, los vulturis se alimentan de sangre humana no?" lo vi asentir

"Eso significa que bella también"-mire su cara horrorizada y recordé sus ojos rojos como los del resto de la guardia

"no lo había pensado"vi su mirada perdida y le lance el libro logrando que reaccionara

"para vivir con nosotros tendrá que beber sangre de animales"lo vi salir de la habitacion me imagino que a hablar con carlise y me encogí de hombros pensando en que vestido usar para el "Gran baile" y suspirando al ver que tendría que ir de compras con alice

escuche su grito emocionada del otro lado del pasillo en su habitación y rodé los ojos alice siempre sera alice

* * *

**Holis de nuevo! muchas gracias a toda las chicas que dejaron Review se los agradezco mucho al igual que a las que solo leen! *-* si respondo sus Reviews chicas revisen sus inbox que ahi conseguirán mi respuesta!**

me preguntaron cada cuanto actualizo y la verdad no tengo fecha exacta estoy de vacaciones asi que cada que tengo un tiempito libre me pongo a escribir

bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap, denle al Go y háganme feliz  
  
**Hebe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo esto es de la grandiosa Meyer solo la trama es mia!**

* * *

Bella pov

fui una tonta al pensar que podia pasar mi utima semana aqui en el castilo tranquilamente con mis amigos, lo que va de semana he estado pasandola ayudando con los preparativos de la Fista de aro y recibiendo a los demas clanes que han estado llegando

el unico tiempo libre que me quedaba era en las noches, aunque esta noche la tenia igualmente ocupada esperaba terminar esto con rapidez para poder ir a comer, mi ultimo humano en un largo largo tiempo

vi como renata y chelsea terminaban de vestir las sillas y las colacaban alrededor de las mesas previamente acomodadas por alec y jane, admire todo el lugar que empezaba a tomar forma, los tres tronos resaltaban en la parte trasera de la habitacion, las mesas estaban estrategicamente colocadas al igual que las sillas para que todo pudieran ver los tronos

dimitri y felix colocaban algunas telas decorativas en la paredes, apenas ellos termnaran con eso tendria un tan merecido dia libre para luego ir a la fiesta y largarme con los cullen. Suspire y vi como todos iban saliendo al terminar lo que hacian, despues de un momento tambien sali y deje a los chicos termiando eso

me encamine a las mazmorras donde me esperaba mi humano bien calientito, mire a varios chicos y chicas de la guardia salir con mirada satisfecha senal de que se habian alimentado, camine hasta una de las pocas puertas que quedaban cerradas y pase mirando a un chico con una cara de miedo digna de una pelicula de terror, me acerque a el y me sente a su lado acarician su brazo son suavidad

Era realmente un pena el humano era muy lindo, tenia el cuerpo musculos pero no exageradamente una barbilla y pomulos marcados, la nariz perfilada y unos ojos azules como el mar practicamente tapados por unos rulos rebeldes que caian sobre sus ojos que me miraban con horror

-Tranquilo sere rapida-ladee su cabeza y mordi su yugular sintiendo el caliente liquido pasar por mis labios, nunca fui de las que alargaban esto para hacer sufrir al humano, bebi su sangre en timpo record hasta para mi y lo recoste en el suelo, mirando sus ojos azules por ultima vez, cerre sus ojos y peine un poco su cabello, me levante y sali de alli dejando la puerta abierta para que retiraran el cuerpo

amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en direccion a mi habitacion, ya nisiquiera visitaba los jardines solo iba a ese sitio a relajarme y ahora con mas vampiros de lo normal habitando el castillo cualquier lugar al que iba estaba repleto de ellos  
Esboce una amplia sonrisa sintiendo aun el sabor de la sangre de el chico en mi boca, al llegar a mi habitacion me recoste en la cama y me quede contando las motas de polvo para intentar distraerme

Estube asi por un largo rato, minutos, tal vez horas hasta que llego jane junto con alec y se sentaron en sus camas en un silencio no muy propio de ellos, no le di importancia y me incorpore caminando a mi closet, los ultimos dias habia estado empacando ya que n podia andar siempre con la misma ropa en casa de los cullen

al abrirlo me di cuenta que la fiesta seria en dos dias y aun no tenia ningun vestido, gire sobre mis talones y mire a jane

-"odio sacarlos de su trance pero que usaremos en la fiesta, tengo muchos vestidos pero necesitamos llevar algo impactante"-con ese comentario logre sacarlos a ambos de su trance y empezaron a hacer planes para hacer una escurcion de compras el dia de manana

segui sacando diferentes conjuntos junto a un par de zapatos mientras miraba a ese par de loquillos que tanto extranaria, doble toda la ropa y la guarde en una maleta llenandola por completo, la cerre y la puse junto a las otras a un lado de la puerta

me sente nuevamente en la cama recordando la ultima vez que habiamos estado todos juntos. Felix estaba desaparecido desde que llego Heidi, lo veia de a pequenos ratos, Demetri y jane discutieron por una razon que desconosco, pero creo que tenia algo que ver con Jaden ya que a el lo veia solo cuando me lo conseguia en los pasillos y el y ddemetri actuaban raro cuando estaban en la misma habitación

los unicos que seguiamos relativamente iguales eramos Jane alec y yo, pero no completamene ya que habian momentos como el de hace rato en que ninguno se dirigia la palabra solo nos quedábamos mirando a la nada

er bastante extrano pero bueno que mas da, no podia forzarnos a estar como internamente y segui escuchando sus planes, increible cuantas cosas querian hacer en un solo dia cuando empezó a amanecer jane se levanto y camino a el gran closet sacando su ropa, en momentos como este es cuando me daba cuenta que jane solo tenia quince anos, aunque aparentara mas siempre tendria quince

vi como salia del Closet ya vestida, llevaba un sueter holgado gris con estamado de flores un short de jean desastado profecionalmente como ella le decia, junto con unos tenis grises que quedaba perfectos con toda su ropa, dejo sobre mi cama la ropa que me pondria y me alegre de que no eran tacones

me puse la ropa que me paso consistía en un jean azul claro cenido a mis piernas, una camisa gris con puntitos blancos que se cenia a mi cintura, una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón y unas zapatillas grises luego de que estube lista mire a alec, llevaba un sueter parecido al de jane solo que sin el estampado de flores y el de el era de color negro, traia un jean al igual que el short de jane desgastado y unos Vans de color negro (N/A: Las que no saben son unos zapatos, si quieren los buscan :D)

me pasaron unas pulceras, unos zarcillos y un anillo para que me los pusiera ya que segun ellos eran infaltables con mi atuendo,(N/A:Los atuendos están en mi perfil! n.n) tome mis lentes oscuros ya que mis ojos tenian un renovado color rojo, salimos de la habitacion y nos encaminamos a el piso inferior donde estaban los autos, obiamente nos ganamos muchas miradas curiosas de los visitantes, las ignoramos seguimos nuestro camino

al entrar a el garage, por decirle de una manera, donde estaban los autos vi a jaden y a Demetri mirarnos sonrientes. negue con la cabeza divertida pero a la misma vez curiosa sobre que harian. al acercarnos a ellos ya que estaban junto a el auto que me regalo marco ace varios anos. un lamborgini negro

-"Podemos acompanarlos?"-dijeron ambos a la vez con un tono de voz que parecia ensayado, Alec y jane se encogieron de hombros y yo les asenti con la cabeza mientras me subia a el auto en la parte trasera ya que casi vuelo a traves del estacionamiento por el empujon que me dio demetri para el poder sentarse a un lado de jane. mire a demetri que solo miraba a jane con cara de perrito degollado y ella solo lo ignoraba olímpicamente, alec estaba igual que yo solo miraba a los dos tortolos esperando por una discucion y jaden bueno el solo estaba siendo jaden

Luego de un largo rato de bebe perdóname y silencio por parte de jane llegamos al centro comercial bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos adentro, justo cuando entramos deje de prestarles atencion y me concentre en mirar las vitrinas de las tiendas, segui a los chicos hasta una gran tienda de ropa elegante, alec se llevo a los chicos al area de hombre y yo segui a jane a la de damas

se nos acerco una dependienta y se enfrasco con jane en una conversación sobre vestidos, mire un gran estante lleno de joyas, diferentes estilos de collares uno mas despampanante que el anterior, zarcillos que podrian igualar el precio de mi auto, luego de un momento segui a jane hasta los probadores, me parecio ilogico ya que ella sabria perfectamente que le quedaba bien y que no

la verdad no imaginaba los probadores asi yo me imaginaba un biombo con un espejo, pero esto no tenia nada que ver con eso, era una gran sala con un par de sofas de cuero blanco, una pequena tarima rodeada de espejoa para que te veas de todos los angulos posibles, una mesa con bocadillos que obiamente no probariamos y por ultimo otra puerta que imagine que era el vestidor en si

jane no se dedico a detallar la sala paso directo a el probador, me sente esperando que volviera para poder ver el vestido que por alguna razon no la vi llevar dentro del probador, luego de un momento salio enfundada en un hermoso vestido color salmon que iba perfecto con su tono de piel, recore la noche que alec y jane me ensenaron de "moda" ya que aparentemente no sabia que era la moda por la ropa que traia cuando llegue al castillo

Era un vestido corte imperio con pedreria rodeando el sinturon que simulaba el vestido al ser cenido en esa parte, caia en varias tiras mas largas en la parte trasera que le daban movimiento a el vestido. la vi mirarse a el espejo con una gran sonrisa

-"te queda realmente bien "- la alague mientras veia como movia la cintura logrando que la falda lo hiciera también

-"Si lo se lo amo!"-me mire por el espejo y yo solo rei

-"bueno ya me lo vere puesto mucho rato manana, ven para que te pruebes el tuyo bells"-asenti y la segui a el probador, la vi ponerse su ropa mientras yo empezaba a desvestirme, despues de ochenta anos aun me daba un poco de verguenza, con su ayuda me calce el vestido era muy bonito a mi parecer era corte imperio al que el de jane pero el mio tenia una tira con pedreria que quedaba sobre el hombre como un especie de manga y caía estilo halter hasta el suelo, me gustaba mucho mi piel hacia resaltar el color del vestido en mi

luego de que jane lo aprobara me cambie mientras ella salia con la chica a buscar como me dijo cosas esenciales, me cambie rapido y sali del probador y vi el caos, jane iba de un lado para otro senalandole a la dependienta lo que se llevaría lueo de largo rato fuimos hasta las cajas donde ya se encontraban los chicos con sus trajes en la mano y con exprecion aburrida, nos empacaron todo y jane pago con la tarjeta de credito que nos dio aro para nuestras salidas de compras

luego de salir de la tienda nos encaminamos al auto para dejar las cosas, jane guardo las cajas con los zapatos y la joyeria en la cajuela ayudada de Demetri por supuesto y alec guardo los tres trajes y ambos vestidos con extrema delicadeza como si fueran a romperse, volvimos al centro comercial y jane se alejo sn un muy sonriente Demetri, no quise ni imaginar lo que harian, alec paso a una tienda de cd's y yo me quede con jaden afuera, nos sentamos en una banca a esperar a los chicos

las miradas que las chicas le daban a jaden me daban bastante risa, al igual que a el, aun despues de tantos anos aun no se acostumbraba a eso,le sonrei y pase una mano por su cabello ganandome varias miradas de odio. solte una risita y el solo nego divertido

-"Bella debemos hablar"-se puso serio por un momento, tenia la duda de que pasaba pero decidi tomarmelo con humor

-"jaden me vas a terminar'- puse una cara de sufrimiento logrando que riera-"bueno ya seriedad que pasa?"-lo mire ponerse serio aunque aun tenia un brillo de diversion en los ojos

-"no bella no te terminare,es que emmm bueno veras este tema no es facil para mi y como te iras con los cullen no se cuando volvere a verte asi que es mejor decirte cuando te consegui en Seatlle, bueno en realidad no te consegui, yo estaba siguiendo el rastro de victoria y di con tu casa,te espie por un par de dias pero no entendia cua era su interes contigo, ya llevaba varias semanas en forks asi qe me retire un dia para cazar, ya la garganta me quemaba demaciado y seria peligroso para ti o tu padre ya que montaba guardia en tu casa esperando conseguirla, ese dia que no estube fue cuando todo sucedio, casi no llego a salvarte bells"-lo escuche suspirar y pose mi mano en su brazo dandole apoyo, este era un tema de conversacion extraño ya que nunca hablabamos de mi conversión-

"la mate y luego te mordi, pense en dejarte en el bosque pero quedaria iual una vampira descontrolada en Seattle justo como victoria y tendria que volver y matarte y bueno no podia hacer eso asi que te lleve conmigo, tu padre era policia asi que no seria buena idea que solo desaparecieras asi como asi, te lleve a tu casa entre por la ventana y tome un par de cosas para ti, se me cayeron unas cosas y cuando me incline a recogerlas bajo tu cama vi una tabla suelta y en ella habia...- no pudo terminar ya que alec sali de la tienda a la misma vez que jane y demetri se acercaran

entendia por que no queria decirme con ellos presente parecia bastante culpable por algo, tenia mucha curiosidad pero igual nos levantamos y seguimos a los chicos, miramos alguas tiendas y luego de varias horas nos encaminamos al auto ya listos para irnos al castillo, guardaron en la cajuela la mayoria de las bolsas que pudieron y las demas iban con nosotros en la parte delantera

queria terminar esa conversación con jaden pero se nos iba a hacer dificil conseguir un lugar en el castillo que se privado ya que hay muchos oidos curiosos, llegamos mas rapido de lo que pense, Cada quien tomo tu traje/Vestido respectivo y un par de bolsas en la otra mano, caminaba con lentitud ya que sabia que apenas entrara a mi habitacion quedaria menos tiempo junto a mis seres querido

dejamos todas las cosas sobre la cama y los chicos dieron otro viaje trayendo lo que faltaba, colge ambos vestidos en la puerta del closet, deje todas las bolsas en la cama de jane ya que ella tenia un orden especifico que nunca entendi para guardar la ropa y me acoste en mi cama justo cuando entraban los chicos y dejaban unas cuantas de zapatos en la cama de jane que practicamente no se veia de la cantidad de paquetes

Demetri se dispuso a ayudar a jane ya que no estaba completamente perdonado, alec solo disfrutaba el sufrimiento de dem y jaden solo se sento en el suelo cerca de la puerta mirando a los chicos con exprecion divertida

-cuanto mas lo torturaras?-pregunto jaden y mire a demetri que miraba a jane con cara de cordero degollado

-No lo se pero manana ya estaremos bien, necesito verme hermosa al lado de el hombre de mis suenos-respondio mirando a Demetri

-oficialmente reconciliados!-Bromee y vi a alec hacer cara de asco mirando el beso que se daban los tortolos

-si te asquean tanto por que no apartas la mirada-acoto jaden mientras miraba a alec logrando que mirara a otro lado con exprecion avergonzada

jaden se levanto dedicando con senas que lo siguiera, me despedi con la mano de alec y sali de la habitacion corriendo detras de el ya que iba a mitad de pasillo, caminamos un momento y llegamos a donde estaban la habitaciones de aro, marco y cayo y la de jaden, suspire internamente y lo segui, solo habia estado u par de veces aqui en estos ochenta anos y seguia dandome escalofríos, todo estaba demasiado callado para mi gusto

pasamos a su habitacion que la verdad nunca usaba siempre estaba en la nuestra, estaba toda muy elegante no parecia su estilo, e acerco a un baul y saco un album con varias fotos, unos pasajes de avion y un par de cosas mas que no vi ya que mi mirada estaba centrada en la foto consistia en una muy humana bella a un lado de Edward (N/A: la del cumpleaños, no se muy bien como describirla)

-que es esto?- se la mostre logrando que el suspirara-

-lo que consegui bajo tu cama fue esto, no se como ni por que pero conoces a los cullen de antes! -no lograba entender muy bien mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio lo unico que podia recordar era es hermosa voz aterciopelada

_-tu..no...me quieres?-_

_-no, no me convienes bella_

senti la mirada preocupada de jaden sobre mi pero yo solo sentia un repentino vacio en mi abdomen que no me dejaba respirar aunque no lo necesitara relamente. El no me ama ahora esta con marissa, aprete la foto con mi mano logrando arrugarla

-bella todo va bien?-me miro jaden preocupado

-Si perfecto...Es solo que para mi... Sera como si el nunca existio

* * *

Aqui les dejo otro capi!

bella solo recuerda como le termino Edward y esta un poco resentida asi que vienen momentos dificiles para esta parejita, en el proximo capitulo el baile y la partida de bella a Forks

Recuerden mas Reviews=Actualizacion!

hebe


	7. Chapter 7

**Todo esto es de la grandiosa Meyer solo la trama es mia!**

* * *

**Bella pov**

Ese bosque, la lluvia mucho mucho frió y finalmente ese chico musculoso llevándome a casa. si mi casa, empezaron a llegar a mi varios recuerdos confusosde mi vida humana Mi madre, mi padre, mi adorada abuela marie incluso hasta el nuevo esposo de mi mama Phil, solo eran imagenes que lograban confundirme mas no sabia cual recuerdo iba primero y cuales eran de después

suspire internamente me encantaba que todo eso estuviera llegando a mi nuevamente pero a la vez era doloroso ya que la mayoría de esas personas estaban muertas ahora. queridas o no estaban muertas

pero aun asi daba añoranza pensarlo. Levante la mirada y vi esa escalofriante habitación nuevamente ya lograba entender por que no le gustaba estar alli a jaden, era elegante pero no era su estilo para nada el aunque mucha gente no lo creyera era divertido, tal vez un poco emo pero muy alocado si quería llegar a serlo. me incorpore en la cama, la verdad no recordaba siquiera haberme acostado pero supuse que no lo había hecho yo

vi a jaden sentado en una esquina con una mirada de tortura y comprendía perfectamente lo que le sucedía pero el no tenia la culpa solo intento salvarme y estaba realmente agradecida con el por eso. me levante y camine hacia el hincándome a su altura

-"no te culpes hermanito, si el caso fuera al revés yo cambien hubiese echo lo mismo, ademas gracias a eso olvide todo el desastre que fue mi vida humana, gracias a eso ahora soy mas feliz junto a ustedes de lo que jamas lo fui asi que no te culpes que me harás sentir que fue un error haberme salvado y no quieres que me sienta mal verdad"-lo vi sonreí y abrazarme fuertemente

-Siempre sabes que decir en el momento correcto- rei un poco y correspondí el abrazo-

-Si uno hubiese pensado que esas habilidades se habían ido al pasar tanto tiempo con los loquillos in remedio que llamo amigos-senti el beso que dejo en mi frente y ambos nos levantamos, no sabia la hora pero el sol en la ventana no estaba muy a mi favor, parecia ser algo tarde y si llegaba tarde jane no dudaria en matarme lenta y dolorosamente, bueno exagero pero puede ser muy escalofriante cuando quiere

jaden se alejo imagino que a cambiarse, y regreso luego de un momento con solo el pantalon y los zapatos

-Se que estas sexy pero te iras sin camisa?-lo mire enarcar una ceja y mirarme fijamente. ohh mierda reacciono mi cabeza y no pude evitar soltar una risilla-ohh vamos mirate si lo estas y lo sabes, solo quieres torturarme-solto una risa divertida y siguio buscando algo entre sus cosas

-Si lo se tu tambien eres sexy pero lo estarias mas si peinaras ese nido de pajaros- se burlo de mi y corri hasta el baño completanmente inecesario que tenia en su habitacion y mire mi cabello que no tenia ningun arreglo, sali del baño y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, tocaron la puerta y me dirigi a abrirla con una sonrisa divertida mientras el seguia buscando lo que sea que estuviera buscando

-mi cabello solo tiene libertad de exprecion- le dije en un tono de voz alto mirando hacia atrás y al volver la mirada a la puerta los vi, esperaba ver a jane o a alec pero a alice y a Edward no. aunque la verdad sus miradas eran algo divertidas a mi parecer

-joder bella no sabes donde tengo una puta camisa, no consigo ninguna-dijo jaden dentro de la habitacion logrando que su voz se escuchara ahogada, si alguien que no nos conociera nos escuchara pensaria que estábamos haciendo algo indebido justo como estaba segura de que pensaban ambos chicos cullen. les hice una seña a ambos que esperaran y me recoste del marco de la puerta

-ya te dije no necesitas playera te ves sexy asi-vale ellos son inoportunos me aprovechare un poco de la situacion

-joder bella si no fuera por que estabas ocupada pensaria que me las escondiste o bostaste todas- no pude evitar reir histericamente eso podria ser tomado muy fuera de contexto y al ver la cara de los Cullen asi fue

-no hice nada como bien dijste estaba ocupada-la cara de Edward era un poema y me estaba encantando esto

-y ahora que me pongo-se acerco a la puerta y se congelo al ver a los cullen, este momento no podia ser mejor no pudo evitar decirme mi vocecilla interior

-ponte la que tenias hace un momento, ahora mueve el culo que jane va a matarme por desaparecer asi-sonrei y lo empuje dentro de la habitacion ya estaba como en shock y lo compredia completamentre

-Querian algo?- centre mi atencion en ambos chicos aun congelados frente a la puerta-

-Este mmm... si aro nos mando a buscar... este amm a jaden-solte una risilla, alice por lo menos logro articular la oracion, Edward parecia aun en shock

-bueno yo le digo que pase por su despacho, eso era todo?-los mire divertida

-si... este eso era todo-asenti y me despedi con la mano mientras pasaba a la habitacion cerrandoles la puerta en la cara

al volver a pasar vi al pobre jaden al fin poniendose la camisa, lo apure un poco y le dije que aro lo llamo hizo un mohin mientras saliamos de la habitacion

-Eres un niñito mimado- me burle de el mientras amarraba mi cabello en un moño alto-

-no soy mimado solo el unico hijo que tiene, deberian adoptar unos cuantos mas haber si me deja en paz-se cruzo de brazos y no pude evitar reir y sentirme algo mal por el, su madre habia venido junto con todos los que traia Heidi para que fuera la cena, pero aro no contaba con que la señora que estaba embarazada del susto tuviera a el bebe a qui mismo en el castillo, Sulpicia que tenia grandes deseos de ser madre al ver cierto parecido con el chico se lo quedo y el pobre jaden se crio con ella aqui en el castillo, obiamente nunca le falto nada bueno a parte de un amigo no vampiro mayor que el por muchisimos años

a veces creo que esa es la razon por la cual es tan serio, nunca tubo amigos de su edad, solo pasaba tiempo con su madre y su padre, Cayo, Marco y la verdad no se si el llego a conocer a la esposa de marco, la mayoria no sabiamos mucho de su vida, solo lo que podiamos ver el era reservado y aro completamente receloso de lo que hacia su hijo

no entendí nunca por que pero aro solo lo presento ante la guardia cuando cumplió 18 años, justo antes de ser convertido pero bueno aro tiene motivos ocultos para todo lo que hace tal vez jaden lo sabría aunque lo dudo mucho ya que el no me oculta nada, aunque a veces me resulte molesto escuchar algunas cosas simpre las decía, lo acompañe a el despacho de aro, la puerta estaba abierta asi que todos los cullen nos veían y por la mirada con la que nos vieron edward y alice le contaron lo que sucedió

-iras luego a mi habitación?-lo tome de la mano jalándolo justo antes de que pasara y vi la cara de molestia de aro con una sonrisa

-seguro bells no me perdería tu makeover por nada del mundo-lo golpee juguetona mente en el estomago y lo deje pasar al despacho y me aleje con una sonrisa, jane me mataría por la tardanza pero mi mañana fue de lo mejor una total recompensa a la noche que pase, realmente disfrutaria torturar a los cullen asi aunque no seria lo mismo en forks sin jaden o simplemente aguien con quien molestarlo ya que estaria completamente sola. Vale logre deprimirme yo solita. bien echo bella

llegue a mi habitacion que ya se encontraba lista para mi tortura del dia de hoy, amaba ir de compras pero seguía odiando con toda mi alma que jugaran a barbie bella aunque no podia evitar estar de acuerdo en que me veia muy bien cuando terminaban, aunque solo lo admitia mentalmente ya que si se los decia no pararian de hacerlo

apnas di un paso dentro de la habitacion vi a jane con una sonrisa divertida logrando que se enfureciera mas

-vale vale lo lamento si? pero en mi defenza estaba ocupada-sonrei y me sente en mi cama mirándola

-y en que si se puedo preguntar?-mire a jane y rei divertida recordando mi mañana

-le gaste junto con jaden una bromita a los cullen-

nego divertida y entro a el bano de la habitacion que al igual que en la de jaden era completamente inecesario, aunque si nos proporcionaba un poco de privacidad, cuando la necesitábamos,ocasionalmente. Después de un rato salio enfundada en una bata de baño y se dirigio a el espejo alto que tenia en la habitación mi vanidosa amiga, me mando a mi a la ducha con solo una seña, a veces me consideraba su mascota

me di una larga ducha usando agua caliente, la verdad no la necesitaba pero me encantaba como quedaba mi piel luego ya que no estaba tan fria como usualmente estaba, nadie lo notaba pero yo si y me encantaba, salí de la ducha y al igual ue jane me enfunde en una bata de baño y me prepare para mi tortura

apenas sali me sente en la silla que ya tenia preparada para mi jane de espaldas a el tocador donde ella se encontraba, luego de un momento se dedico a peinarme con una delicadeza muy característica de ella cuando me peinaba adoraba la sencion en mi cabello asi que simplemente cerre los ojos y disfrute el pasar de sus manos por mi el

luego de un largo rato termino, me levante y me vi a mi misma a el espejo y me encanto, era muy mi estilo tenia el cabello previamente rizado en un moño alto sostenido con arquetillas, era perfecto se veía profesionalmente desarreglado, le indique a jane que me gustaba con una sonrisa y luego ella se dedico a su cabello así que solo me dedique a mirar como peinaba su cabello de una forma que yo jamas podría hacer por mi misma

luego de que termino se dirigió a su cama y me paso las pequeñas bragas que me pondría, suspire internamente no cedería así tan fácil la mire con los ojitos de corderito degollado que me enseño a hacer Demetri. la vi negar y señalarlas y juro que casi digo una maldición o algo parecido, si mucho tiempo con felix

-Sabias que ese tipo de bragas te hacen caer las pompis- intente una ultima cosa y juro que casi la vi sonreír-

-puede que a las humanas pero a nosotras no y es mi ultima palabra así que pontelas-suspire y la tome buscando con la mirada el brasier y casi muero cuando me di cuenta que no llevaría uno

-ohhh vamos jane no me saques de mi zona confort-suspire dandome cuenta al fin que los chicos estaban aguantando la risa en la puerta. okey bella si en este momento puedes morir, les saque la lengua y me puse las bragas, traia la bata asi que no tube necesidad de ir al baño

luego de la mini pelea jane se dedico a hacerme una pedicura, esto si me gustaba, sonreí y vi como alec salia del baño y automáticamente entraba demetri, increíble como una chica tan pequeñita con una mirada lograba que todos hicieran lo que ella quería, alec empezó a ponerse su traje

me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo pero aun teníamos bastante tiempo a mi parecer, termino con mis pies y se dedico a mis manos con la misma delicadeza a la misma ves que salia demetri en boxer y se dirigía a donde estaba su traje, vi entrar a jaden al baño cuando al fin jane termino con mis manos y se dedico a maquillarme aunque no se por que por que no lo necesitaba

termino y se dedico a ella misma asi que era time del vestido, lo tome despreocupadamente y sentí la mirada fulminante de jane y de alec sobre mi rei casi estúpidamente junto con demetri y abrace el vestido con cuidado logrando que se calmaran y entre a el baño, jane como siempre tenia razón , no podía llevar un brasier con un vestido como ese, me lo puse y sali del baño dándole una mirada de ayuda a lec que como siempre entendió y me subió el zipper del vestido

la verdad lo amaba, acaricie la suave tela con mis dedos mirándome a el espejo, me di la vuelta y camine hasta mi cama donde yacia la caja con los zapatos de la muerte, los saque y se los pase a jaden para que me los colocara, me sente en la cama subiendo un poco mi vestido, se hinco frente a mi y me coloco la sandalia con delicadeza

-jodes demetri por que tu no haces algo como eso?-lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada pero el no la veía ya que fulminaba con su mirada a un jaden ni enterado de lo que pasaba ya que estaba concentrado en amarrar las tiras de la sandalia, alec reia estúpidamente y me encontré uniéndome a sus risas

-el es mi príncipe encantador- me burle de jane bajando mi vestido con una sonrisa y mirando la cara de entendimiento de jaden al ver lo que pasaba-

no se llamaba Felipe- acoto alec desde su cama y pensé un poco

no era eric?-pregunto demetri

noo ese era el de la sirenita-vi a jaden con una mirada entre divertida y confundida y al ver a los demás estaban igual que yo

que? es un clásico! -se encogió de hombros y tome los accesorios que me pasaba jane y me los puse-

es que pensábamos que eras un emo que a los cinco años solo leía libros de literatura Francesa-baje la mirada ya que yo pensaba la mismo y por el silencio en la habitación jane y alec también lo pensaban

Pues para su información y no creo que les interese tuve una infancia muy normal excepto por la parte de que mis padres vampiros se comieron a mi mama humana- okey esa frase termino de romperme el corazón en muchos pedacitos minúsculos, levante la mirada y le articule un lo siento con los labios a lo que solo asintió restando le importancia

todos se levantaron y terminaron de arreglarse en un silencio incomodo, hice un puchero cuando me ayudo a levantarme de la cama, salimos todos juntos de la habitación y nos encaminamos al salón donde ya deberían estar todos, me sentí aliviada cuando nos vimos rodeados de voces rompiendo asi el silencio incomodo, vi a los diferentes clanes sentados en sus mesas correspondientes

apenas entramos jaden se alejo y se sento el la mesa donde estaba su madre y la esposa de cayo, volteamos y le di un golpe a demetri seguida de alec y jane

tenias que cagarla justamente hoy?-suspire sentándome en mi mesa que compartíamos con los cullen, aro me las pagara-

lamento arruinar tu noche con tu príncipe encantador-imito mi voz cuando dije lo de jaden y rei un poco esto me favorecía por mi acto de la mañana- ademas tu también estabas de acuerdo conmigo- tenia grandes ganas de torturarlo asi que sonreí cuando jane lo golpeo en la nuca, me enfurruñe en mi asiento bajo las miradas curiosas de los cullen , la única que me caía bien era esme y carlise y tal vez un poco emmet, todos se veían bastante bien debo admitir

ladee la cabeza y vi a jaden completamente relajado con su mama y su tia en su mesa compartiendo risas divertidas, nunca lo habia visto tan relajado antes ni siquiera con nosotros pero bueno al final del dia esa era su madre. suspire rompiendo el silencio que rodeaba la mesa

me siento imcompleta es mi ultima noche aquí y no estamos todos juntos-tamborilee con mis dedos en la mesa alterándole la paciencia a demetri que se levando de la mesa y camino hasta la mesa de jaden a hablar con el a lo que solo sonreí triunfal

-Jasper como funciona tu don?-lo mire- es decir solo sientes las emociones o te afectan? Puedes manipularlas?-vi su cara confundida y como alice empezaba a escuchar nuestra convesacion

-Pues si la emoción es muy fuerte puede afectarme y si las puedo manipular a mi gusto-

-Entonces no lo quiero, imaginas estar con jane y demetri en una habitacion y ponerte lujuriosa tu también- bromee con alec logrando que riera- Y el de alice no me gusta, odio saber lo que pasara!-hice una mueca y señale a Edward- el tuyo me gusta mucho! Asi que lo tomare!

-como que tomarlo?-me miro confundido

-lo copiare para yo también poder tenerlo-sonrei ampliamente y fije mi mirada en marissa-tu don es impresionante como funciona?

-yo no tengo ningun don- me miro sin entender y yo esboce una sonrisa amplia-

lamento haberte arruinado la sorpresa de descubrirlo- me disculpe

-Como puedes ver que dones posee las personas?-pregunto carlise-

-ohh eso es solo un don que copie, con mi escudo puedo absorber dones y quitarlos a la persona si asi lo deceo o simplemente copiarlos, adquiri ese don de ver los poderes gracias a Eleazar denali- sonreí amplio y ladee la cabeza mirando como entraban Aro cayo y marco dando por empezada la fiesta con un Valls lento

Demetri se acerco a jane y se la llevo a bailar, alec se levanto y saco a bailar a Jade una miembro nueva de la guardia por la que tenia un enamoramiento, Carlise se llevo a Esme y Emmet se levanto junto con Rosalie, tamborilee con mis dedos en la mesa, alice y marisa se veian curiosas imagine que seria acerca de mi Don o la revelación que le acababa de hacer a la rubia

vi a jaden acercarse y sentarse a mi lado, no pude pasar por alto la mirada que le dio a la rubia, primera ves que mi hermanito se interesa por alguien y tiene que ser justamente una chica con compañero, lo mire con una sonrisa

-ya me hablas?-enarco una ceja

-si por el momento, vamos a ver si vuelven a cagarla hoy-se burlo de mi y lo golpee en el brazo

-dije que lo lamentaba justo en ese mismo momento-hice puchero y me abrazo-

-Eres un imbecil-le susurre sabiendo que todos escuchaban nuestra conversacion

-lo se pero asi me amas-beso mi frente y se levanto mirando a su madre que lo reprendia con la mirada-

-ire por que siento que me van a matar si tardo un poco mas-rei divertida y lo vi alejarse notando la mirada enojada de Edward cada ves que estaba cerca, tenia ganas de levantarme y abrazarlo pero en todos estos años he aprendido a ser fuerte y no me dejaria llevar por un enamoramiento

aunque ese enamoramiento estaba bastante sexy, me abofetee mentalmente y pase mi mirada por el salon con exprecion despreocupada

-quieres bailar bella?- volvi mi mirada a Edward y enarque una ceja- todo mi cuerpo queria decir que si, pero no cederi tan facil, ademas es un completo patan tiene a su novia a su lado

contigo, no!-negue con la cabeza y vi el dolor en sus ojos , de verdad era un gran actor admiti internamente, vi como se levantaba seguido de jasper y alice, me parecio extrano que su companera no lo acompanara pero bueno, jaden se acerco nuevamente y saco a bailar a marisa, no pierde una oportunidad, lo mire burlona y me levante de la mesa caminando hasta una de las mesas donde estaba un clan americano constituido por Scott, alison, Styles, lydia y dereck (N/A: Veo Teen Wolf y tengo una leve adiccion se nota?)

Scott lo convirtió el tio de derek, al igual que a lydia la novia de styles y Scott se encargo de convertir a su mejor amigo humano y a su novia alison, Derek se les unio despues ya que quedo sin familia cuando scott mato a su tio, eran bastante difuncionales pero me senté al lado de derek con una sonrisa que no correspondió pero no lo tome personal ya que el era muy muy serio, pero el humor que le faltaba a el lo tenia Styles por el

nos enfrascamos en una conversación que incluía muchas estupideces dignas de ellos, luego de un rato Scott y alison se levantaron y se fueron cuando comenzaron a acaramelarse, luego despues los siguieron lydia y styles y suspire

-Estamos rodeados a que si-Rei mirando al rededor de la habitación las muchas parejas que bailaban o simplemente tenían un momento intimo

-si, llega un momento en que uno siente que sobra -me respondió siguiendo mi mirada al rededor de la habitación-

Asentí de acuerdo con el y sonreí amplia mente cuando se levanto y me estiro la mano como invitación a bailar que rápidamente acepte, este tipo de actos no eran muy dignos de el asi que mejor aprovecharlo mientras dure, caminamos a la pista de baile y escuche la canción lenta como todas las que estaba seguro pondrían, pase mis manos por su cuello y el enredo las suyas en mi cintura y me comenzó a guiar al ritmo de la música

bailamos un par de canciones y volvimos cada uno a su mesa, no quería volver a aquella ya que styles había vuelto y su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno, me senté bajo las miradas fijas de los cullen y mis tres amigos

-Que?-dije al sentirme algo incomoda-

-Bailaste con Derek, joder yo lo invito a bailar y me manda a freir espárragos-rei un poco al sentir algo de verdad en su oración-

-Mucha razón, pero el me invito a mi-estaba prepara para agarrar su ojo cuando saliera de sus cuencas, okey exagero pero que una persona habra los ojos de esa manera tan exagerada no podía ser normal, vi a alec que estaba igual que jane y dem solo sonreia estúpidamente como siempre , los cullen solo miraban como interactuabamos con una mirada extraña

-como, es decir...como?-rei al ver que jane ni siquiera podía articular palabra-

-estábamos con su clan y empezaron a acaramelarse y para no sentir que sobrábamos me invito a bailar, no es nada del otro mundo-sonreí y jugué con el borde del mantel-

-si lo es isabella -estuvo de acuerdo alec con jane y rode los ojos dándome cuenta al fin que marisa no estaba, ladee la cabeza a la mesa de jaden y tampoco estaba asi que rei un poco y le dedique una mirada jane mirando como abrio los ojos nuevamente captando lo que sucedía, alec capto al instante y dem como siempre quedo lelo, los cullen no parecían notar que Faltaba Marisa y Edward no le daba importancia, tremendo compañero

jasper estaba muy acaramelado con alice imagine que era por el exceso de emociones en la habitación, rosalie parecían aun enojada y emmet pasaba sus manos por su espalda calmándola imagine, carlise y esme hablaban en susurro y no escuche ya que me parecia descortés y edward el solo nos miraba fijamente

asi pasamos toda la noche hasta casi el amanecer, compartiendo pequeñas charlase entre todos, ya casi cuando amanecia dereck se acerco y saco a bailar a jane, juro que crei ver una sonrisa burlona en su rostro cuando vio como jane casi le daba un infarto, Dem se enfurruño un poco y miraba fijamente omo bailaban pendiente que no hicieran nada inapropiado y los chicos de su clan solo reian histéricos en su mesa, bueno mas styles que nadie

Baile un poco con todos los cullen, si hasta con edward, en ese momento me senti como jane capaz de derretirme a su contacto pero hice lo que pude para no dejar que se notara y creo que lo logre muy bien

vi el sol alumbrando la habitacion haciendo brillar a los que les daba el sol, poco a poco se iban yendo a sus habitaciones preparándose para irse, no quería levantarme ya que eso significaba irme lejos de todas las personas que amaba, todos se fueron y solo quedo nuestra mesa ocupada. jasper me miraba con algo de sufrimiento marcado en sus ojos reflejo de lo que sentía, solo me levante cuando Demetri me levanto y me dio un fuerte abrazo, Demetri parecía un burro pero era el mejor hermano que podía desear, odie no poder llorar en ese momento ya que solo soltaba sollozos secos

no escuchaba nada solo mis sollozos desgarradores, sentí un cambio de brazos y pensé que Demtri me habia entregado a jaden, lo cual descarte al sentir como me sentaba en sus piernas y acariciaba mi espalda tatareando una nana en mi oído, no supe cuanto rato pase de esa forma al abrir los ojos via a edward mirarme con dolor marcado en sus ojos, me avergoncé un poco al ver que estábamos solos y que estaba sentada en sus piernas

-Estas mejor?- susurro con su hermosa voz aterciopelada y me dedique a asentir, mientras me levantaba de sus piernas

-Gracias por todo Edward de verdad-le sonrei y me aleje a velocidad vampirica en direccion a mi habitación dende estaban todos los chicos esperándome con expresiones de dolor, camine directo a mi cama y tome la ropa que estaba alli y pase al bano para vestirme, ni siquiera detalle lo que traia puesto , me saque las trinquetillas que sostenían mi cabello

y lo amarre en una coleta alta, sali de la habitación y vi que ninguna de mis maletas estaba en la habitación, me puse los zapatos que estaban al lado de mi cama y mire sus miradas parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos pero aun asi mirándome fijamente, luego de que estuve lista me acosté en mi cama recostada de las piernas de jaden que se encontraba alli como siempre, alec se acerco y se acostó a mi costado derecho y jane al izquierdo, Dem se recostó de mis piernas tal y como estaba yo de jaden

-Los amo chicos-susurre y escuche los sollozos de jane, pasamos largo rato asi y escuche un toque en la puerta, indique un pase con voz ronca y mire a renata pasar a la habitacion mirándonos con ternura, antes de que lo notara saco una cámara y nos todo una foto dejándome medio ciega con el flash

-lamento interrumpir pero los cullen te esperan-me miro a lo que solo asenti y nos incorporamos todos juntos encaminándonos a la entrada del castillo donde estaba el auto que nos llevaría al aeropuerto, caminaba abrazada a jane y alec uno a cada costado y jaden y dem caminaban detras de nosotros, al llegar a la puerta vi a los cullen junto a aro

abrace a cada uno por un largo rato, mientras los cullen entraban al auto dándonos privacidad, abrace a alecc y jane con fuerza antes de pasar a dem que casi me parte la espalda y yo a el, pase luego a aro y le di un corto abrazo, deje a jaden de ultimo, compartimos un corto abrazo y beso mi frente acompañándome hasta la puerta del auto "vuelve pronto mi bellicienta"me susurro antes de dejarme otro beso en la frente, subí al auto y me senté junto a una ventanilla mirando como me alejaba del castillo a medida que el auto iba avanzando, no preste atención a la conversación que mantenían, solo me di cuenta cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y los chicos cullen bajaron las maletas, camine hasta esme y me pose a su lado sonriendo un poco al sentir como me abrazaba maternal mente, alice acaricio mi brazo y Rose junto con marisa solo me miraba con algo de pena alejadas de nosotras

al entrar al aeropuerto junto con los cullen me di cuenta de que de ahora en adelante una nueva vida empezaba para mi, no me sentía incomoda mas bien sentía como si siempre debi haber estado aquí en primer lugar...

.

.

.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo otro capi!**

**De ahora en adelante nos centraremos mas en Bella&Edward nos viene varios sorpresitas muchas agradables y otras no tanto , trate de hacer este cap lo mas largo que pude y me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi, muchas gracias a todos los Reviews anonimos a todos los que solo leen, les agradesco mucho el apoyo que me han brindado! :D **

**kariana18:Sorry pero ya no va a haber mucho sufrimiento para nuestro Eddi pero tratare de complacerte un poco mas jejeje no me gusta que bella ceda tan facil a nuestro vampirito :D **

**Hebe**


	8. Chapter 8

**todo esto es de la grandiosa Meyer solo la trama es mia!**

* * *

**Bella pov**

ocho largas horas en avion, si yo era vampira y estaba totalmnte cansada y aburrida de estar aqui pobres humanos, muchos pensarian que al ser parte de los volturi no tendria control para estar cerca de los humanos pero si lo tenia y bastante bueno a decir verdad, pero eso no evitaba que jasper estuviera al pendiente de mi todo el camino

luego de que buscamos todas las maletas, mayormente mias, caminamos hasta un Jeep gigante donde las guardamos todas en el subioo emmet con rose, en un Flamante volvo subio edward con marisa, alice y jasper yo me fui junto a carlise y esme en el mercedes de el

en todo el camino estuvieron diciendome las cosas que hariamos en mi estancia aqui, desde ir a instituto cosa que seria realmente r¡dificil ya que no recordaba siquiera haber visto clase alguna vez, me aseguraron que todos me ayudarian con eso ya que teniamos las noches libres y podian usar etiempo para refrescar mi memoria

tambien iria con edward a los lugares que frecuentaba de humana, no entendia por que con el pero carlise pensaba que era lo mejor, llegamos a casa si a casa, empezaba a resignarme, la imponente mansion se alzaba frente a mi, me dieron un tour por ella senalandome todas las habitaciones, el despacho de carlise la habitacion de el junto con esme la de alice y jasper, la de Edward, la de marisa que me extrano no conpartiera con edward ya qu eran companeros, ademas la cocina y el comedor que tenian solo para aperentar por si alguna vez algun humano venia

paseparte de la noche junto con alice desempacando todas mis cosas, que la mayoria fueron aprobadas por ella, en la casa reinaba un silencio sepuscral al que no estaba muy acostumbrada, luego de que terminaramos, baje a el living donde estaba esme limpiando el polvo que se habia acomuladoo durante su estancia en italia, edward estaba mirando lo que pense eran unas partituras y carlise leia una libro todos se veian muy felices de estar en casa

me dedicaron una sonrisa y me acerque a edward y mire por su hombro, la verdad no entendia nada de musica y creo que lo noto ya que esbozo una sonrisa divertida y le saque la lengua infantilmente logrando que riera y no puede evitar notarque tenia una risa muy hermosa

me sente en un sofa y me quede mirando a la nada hasta que escuche unos sonidos muy parecidos a los que hacian jane y Demetri y no pude evita asquearme un poco, el resto de las personas en la habitacion parecian no notarlo, empece a estarme un poco mas inquieta y edward lo noto, dejo las partituras en la mesa y me guiop fuera de la casa, saltamos el lago que estaba justo detras y caminamos un poco adrentandonos en el bosque, le sonrei con agradecimiento y mire como los animales huian a nuestro paso, nunca tube el placer de estar en un bosque antes, gracias a mi vision los colores estaban realmente intesificados dandole un toque irrealista

me sente sobre una roca y lo mire sonriedo, la luz de la luna le daba un toque hermoso a su piel, se que era igual a la mia pero no se en el se veia realmente bien, pasamos toda la noche juntos sumidos en un silencio comodo, algunas veces legue a notar qe qeria decirme o preguntarme ago pero smpre desistia dhacerlo cuando vimos que empezaba a amanecer caminamos a paso lento a casa, al llegar a la orilla dellago me hinque frente a el y sumergi mis manos, esta era otra cosa que nunca habia hecho antes, no sentia el calor o frio que debia emanar el agua pero si la sensacion contra mi piel

-¨Crees que pueda entrar?-lo mire y se encogio de hombros

-no deberias cambiarte antes-me miro y me limite a negar con la cabeza y me incorpore, tome un poco de impulso y di un salto sumergiendome en el lago, ya que no necesitaba tomar aire el oxigeno el agua no me jalaba hacia arriba, pase largo sumergida en el lago mirando la diversidad de colores

cuando alfin sali mire a Edwar mirarme con una sonrisa torcida que tome como mi favorita desde ese momento

-listo?-me miro y asenti saliendo del lago, me acompano luego de un momento del otro lado del lago, gracias a dios no sentia la temperatura ya que estaria congelada en este momento, me daba cosa entrar a casa asi empapada pero bueno que mas da, al llegar a la casa pasamos y senti las 7 miradas sobre mi, emmett solto unas risotadas junto a unas quejas de alice por que mi atuendo estaba arruinado, esme me miraba con severidad y rose, marisa, jasper y carlise solo parecian divertidos

luego de que me cambie baje nuevamente al living al poco rato de sentarme, entraron carlise y esme y se sentaron juntos, estabamos todos aqui cosa qe se me hizo extrano

-como bien saben manana epiezo trabajar y necitamos nuestra historia-dijo carlise pasando la mirada sobre cada una de las personas en la habitacion

-por que no usamos la de la ultima vez qstuvimos aqui?-pregunto rosalie-

-No pongamonos creativos, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez qe estuvimos aqui-agrego alice, todos veian pensativos asi que decidi ayudarlos u poco

-carlise conocio a esme en un hospital, estaba de guardia cuando llegaste labor de parto, estaba sola que fue lo que te extrano, atendiste el parto de los hermosos mellizos que tubo, alice y edward

Ambos se hicieron amigos y una cosa llevo la otra y empezaron una relacion criando los mellizos juntos, muchos anos despues una hermana de esme murio. Junto a su esposo dejandole a su hermoso hijo Emmet para que lo criara junto a los ya mencionados mellizos, carlise venia de un matrimonio fallido del cual fueron producto 3 rubios sexyes

Luego de muchos anos despues de que esme y carlise se casaran jasper,rosalie y marisa decidieron vivir una temporada con su padre, sabian que su padre habia contraido matrimonio y vivia junto a tres ninos pero lo qe no sabian es que al verlos caerian perdidamente enamorados de sus hermanastros y desde ese momento viven todos juntos felices y comiendo perdices-termine de relatar la historia y vi las sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros logrando que tambien sonriera un poco- les gusta?

-Es muy creativa, primera vez qe usamos algo asi, pero me gusta-respondio esme con una sonrisa

-si gusta pero yo no acostumbro llevar el apellido cullen-mire a rosalie y quede pensativa un momento

-pues los tres rubios quedaron un poco resentidos luego de el matrimonio de su padre y cambiaron su apellido al de su madre usando asi el Hale y como nosotros consideramos a carlise un padre y qe nos crio adquirimos el cullen-agrego alice con una sonrisa tomada de la mano de un igualmente sonriente jasper

-Valee pero y donde entra bella historia?-pregunto edward y me di cuenta qe no me habia incluido en el relato

-en nuestras ultimas vaciones italia nos conseguimos a un viejo amigo de carlise, el cual le pidio que cuidara una temporada a hija ya que tenia qe embarcarse en un viaje de varios meses-agrego marissa y asenti, era una version solo un poco alterada de la razon por la que estaba aqui

-vale eso esta genial pero finge acento italiano para qe suene mas real-mire jasper y Asenti

-esta bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda bella, ahora ve cn alice jasper y edward para empezar cn tus clases-suspire esas clases serian la muerte lenta

alice me guio justo en ese mismo instante al despacho de carlise me ensenarian un poco para no estar tan perdida en las benditas clases que tenia que tomar, asi pasamos todo el dia, hoy estabamos a viernes, asi que el proximo lunes empezariamos el instituto, con estas clases diarias estaria bien para el lunes

hoy no queria pasar por otro trauma como la noche anterior asi que sali con jasper y edward a czar odiaba no poder comer algun humano Al bosque hice lo que me dijeron y active ms sentidos sntiendo una manada d ciervos cerca, cuando me acerque fje mi mirada e uno eparecia herido apenas avansaron acorrale a mi presa y me hinque sobre el mordiendolo su cuello apenas probe su sangre me aleje de el ciervo y los mire con cara de asco

-como comen esta cosa?-los mire, ambos parecian entender de que hablaba

-sabemos que sabe horrible luego de que pruebas sangre humana, pero es mejor que quitarle la vida a personas inocentes no te parece?-agrego jasper y sopese lo que dijo y realmente tenia razon pero no cederia tan facil

-las presas que nos lleva heidi no son llevadas en contra de su voluntad-me cruze de brazos

-no pero aun asi sn vidas q no merecen un final tan terrorifico cmo ese-bufe-

-es la cadena alimenticia el mas gande se come el mas indefenzo-lo mire asentir

-si vale entiendo lo que dices pero todo carnivoro tiene una presa favorita en nosotros los vampiros ese seria humano pero muchas veces el depredador no come lo que quiere si no lo qe es ms conveniente y asi es donde entramos nosotros-intervino edward y asenti

-vale voy pillandolo pero despues ochenta anos con la misma dieta e dficil acostumbrarse esto- volvi la mirada a ciervo que gracias a nuestra conversacion se desangraba poco pco, decidi apurar su letargo y termine de drenar su sangre dejando el cuerpo inerte sobre la hierba

Espere que ellos terminaran de cazar ambos eran precidos en su forma de hacerlo pero a la misma vez completamente diferentes, jasper era mucho mas estrategico cada animal que cazaba precia hacerlo de una menera diferente y edward era mas preciso, iba directo al grano con su elegancia caracteristica, luego de cazar nos dirigimos a casa aun era medianoche pero empezaba a aclarar

Carlise habia empezado su trabajo en el hospital y hacia el turno de la noche, Esme estaba leyendo un libro, alice estaba en su habitacion y fue rapidamente acompañada por jasper, marissa y Emmet jugaban vdeojuegos frente al gran televisor y rose estaba en el garage haciendole unos cuantos arreglos a su auto

Subi a mi habitacion y me sente en la gran cama que tenia en ellq, tome un cuaderno y empece a escribir cosas sin sentido lo para practicar mi letra desprolija, escuche un toquido la puerta y cerre el caderno dejandolo sobre la mesilla indicando un suave pase que estaba segura quien fuera que estubiese la puerta escucharia

edward entro con varios libros en sus manos, hice una mueca pensando que hoy tambien tendriamos que estudiar, dejo los libros sobre la cama y esbozo una sonrisa burlona, mire los libros y no eran temarios como el dia anterior estos eran puros clasicoa de la literatura, Cumbres Borroscasos. Romeo y julieta, Orgullo y prejuicio...

-Y esto?-lo mire sin entender por que me los daba

-son solo libros que leiste de humana y pense que disfrutarias leerlos nuevamente-asenti y le dedique una sonrisa-

-gracias!-tome cumbres Borrascosas y lo abri empezando a ojear las hojas-

-vale diviertete Bella, mas tarde vendre con alice y jasper y terminaremos tus clases- hice una mueca y escuche su risa viendo como salia de la habitacion, puse el libro en la primera pagina y empece a leer lentamente, podia hacerlo mucho mas rapido pero asi lograba disfrutar mas de cada una de las letras plasmadas en el libro, habia llegado a mas de la mitad del libro cuando escuche el grito de alice llamandome para que fuera a el despacho de carlise donde se llevaban a cabo mis clases, suspire y deje el libro sobre la cama marcando por donde iba, bajje al despacho de carlise y me prepare para aburrirme

muchas lentas y dolorosas horas despues empezamos a recoger las cosas

-Edward deberias quedarte un rato mas aqui con ella estudiando calculo-me cruze de brazos y bufe enojada-

-Simplemente no se le da alice, es como tu con quimica-le sonrei a edward y le saque la lengua a alice levantandome de la silla, si fuera humana tendria el trasero entumecido, le sonrei a jasper y sali del despacho subiendo a mi habitacion donde me esperaba un libro a medio leer, termine cumbres borroscosas antes de lo que me hubiese gustado y empece a leer romeo y julieta, justo cuando lo termine vi que empezaba a amanecer y recogi todos los libros dejandolos sobre el escritorio completamente vació que alli se encontraba

busque en el gran armario, muy parecido al que tenia en volterra que ponerme en mi primer dia de clases, saqque un jean oscuro, una camisa ceñida de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuero de color crema al igual que las bailarinas, sonrei con nostalgia mirando la ropa que habia sacado, era algo que escogeria jane mas no yo. suspire y me recoste en la cama mirando como alice entraba a la habitacion y veia la ropa que estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa

-te quedara perfecto bells-le sonrei y me incopore sentandome como indio a los pies de la cama- Solo vine a trerte estas lentillas, tus ojos estan mas rojos que dorados y los humanos se espantaran- sonrei y tome la caja en mis manos-

-Son muy molestas alice-hice un puchero y la vi reir-

-lose pero son necesarias-asenti y la vi salir de la habitacion y empece a vestirme dejando las lentillas de ultimo ya que se desacian por la ponzoña, tome un bolso de marca realmente grande que alice habia sacado el dia anterior para mi, meti el libro de orgullo y prejuicio junto con las lentillas para luego empezar a peinarme. cuando estube lista me puse la chaqueta, tome el bolso y baje al living donde solo estab los chicos y marisa que me saludaron un un buenos dias

-sonrei y me sente junto a marisa en el sofa mas grande, esperando que bajaran alice y rose, luego de un momento lo hicieron y todos salimos en direccion a los autos, cada uno despidiendose de esme a su paso, cuando llego mi turno me congele un poco y ella solo sonrio y beso mi frente dejandome salir junto a los demas, en el descapotable de rosalie se fueron ella y emmet y en el auto de edward iban las otras dos parejitas y yo

-ohh bella lo habia olvidado-dijo alice sobresaltandome cuando ibamos a mitad de camino al instituto, empezo a buscar en su bolso y no pude evitar soltar una risa se veia chistosa, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba casi que dentro del gran bolso, me paso un celular lo tome en mis manos y la mire extrañada- me lo dio demetri el dia del baile, dijo que te lo diera para que se mantubieran en contacto-

-Muchas gracias alice!-sonrei amplio y tome el celular viendo los dos mensajes que tenia

**Bells te fuiste hace como dos segundos y ya te extraño!**

**jane me mira raro por que este mandando un txt cree que eres mi amante jajaja **

**cuidate Debilucha y vuleve pronto**

**Tu Pandita sexy (Dem)**

negue divertida al leer el mensaje, imaginaba completamente a dem riendose estupidamente a jane mirandolo mal y a alec y jaden como siempre ignorandolos, lei el segundo mensaje que no parecia haber llegado hace mucho

**Bella no imagine que te extrañaria tanto, todos nos turnamos para acostarnos en tu cama y poder sentir tu olor**

**el Emo de jaden se roba parte de los turnos de los demas no es justo**

**pasa un lindo dia en el purgatoriao**

**Te Extrañamos**

**El Pandita Sexy Que Te Extraña**

Demetri no cambiaria, estaba muy segura de eso, negue suavemente y me apresure al responder ya que estabamos entrando al estacionamiento del instituto y tenia que ponerme las lentillas si no queria que me molestaran por saber por que tenia los ojos rojos o peor se dieran cuenta de nuestra narturaleza

**yo soy jane y te dejo, no le digas Emo a mi principe encantador**

**y pasar tiempo en mi cama no se considera acoso?**

**los extraño mucho a todossss tratare de llamarlos cuando a llegue a casa, por cierto**

**Pandita sexy? cuando te he dicho asii**

**Bells! **

lo envie y me puse las lentillas a velocidad vampirica sintiendo de inmediato la molestia en mis ojos, tome la otra caja que me pasaba alice, tendria que estar pendiente cuando empezaran a desaserse para cambiarmelas, bajamos del auto al mismo tiempo que lo hacian emm y rose, todos a nuestro alrededor empezaron a cuchicear entre ellos Supuestamente "bajo" pero aun asi oiamos todo, Marissa y Rosalie parecian felices con la atencion, alice solo tomo la mano de jasper y caminaron delente de nosotros, luego de ellas iban marisa y rose y luego estaban edward y emmet a cada lado mio pendientes de que no me dieran ganas de atacar a nadie. rode los ojos y caminamos todos juntos a la oficina donde nos entregarian nuestros horarios

la señora que atendia la oficina se comio a los chicos con la mirada uno a uno y luego empezo a buscar nuestros horarios, nose por que lo hice pero tome a edward posesivamente por la cintura y me recoste de su costado, vi que alice y rosalie hacian lo mismo y marisa nos miro a todos y rodo los ojos, pense que abrazaria a edward y me avergonzaria pero solo abrazo el aire como si tuvuiera a su pareja al lado logrando que rieramos un poco**  
**

la verdad nunca llegue a ver mi horario solo fui jalada por edward a nuestra primera clase, literatura para mi gran placer, al entrar a clase vi como todas miraban descaradamente a mi edward t dward? Me molesto mi conciencia y decidi ignorarla tome su mano mirando desafiante a todas en el salon, lo vi sonreir, pense que en cualquier momento me apartaria

-Buenos dias ustedes son los cullen no?-Edward asintio y la profesora lo miro fijamente estirando su mano hacia el- Soy la profesora jones- Estrehcaron manos y la "Profesora" no le dio importancia al frio de su tacto ya que duro mas tiempo del necesario sosteniendo su mano, edward la solto despues de un m,omento y la profesor nos indico que nos presentaramos

-Buenos dias Soy Edward cullen y soy hijo del Doctor cullen- muchas chicas suspiranron al ver que sonrei y rode los ojos sintiendo como edward apretaba el agarre en mi mano indicandome que hablara

-Buenos Dias Soy Isabella Vulturi, Vengo de italia y vivo con los cullen-Hable con un marcado acento italiano, logrando que edward riera un poco ya que nunca me habia escuchado hablar de esa forma

-Seguro los cullen las recogieron de las calles- dijo mordazmente una chica al final de la clase que sus rasgos me parecian vagamente familiares, senti a Edward gruñir y le sonrei amenazadoramente-

-no es verdad y si realmente fuera el caso seguiria viviendo con los cullen y tu muriendote de la envidia-le respondi con el mismo tono mordaz logrando que Edward se impresionara un poco, aprete el agarre en su mano y camine a los unicos asientos vacios justo detras de la rubia plastica del comentario anterior

-Impresioante Bella-rei suave al escuchar a edward y vi como la chica empezaba a escuchar lo que deciamos

-si demasiado tiempo con Jane-lo vi asentir y ponerse serio-Pasa algo?

-no es solo que no me gusta recordar tu tiempo en volterra eso es todo-edward parecia verdaderamente estar sufriendo al decir eso,la verdad no lo entendia, el tenia novia pero a ella no parecia importarle mucho que pasara tiempo con edward y el parecia feliz cada ves que estaba a su lado ademas el me gustabamucho a decir verdad, siempre me dijeron que envolverse conun chico con novia era malo pero realmnete no podia evitarlo, Edward y yo teniamos historia lo supe desde el momento en la habitacion de jaden cuando recorde cuando me termino, de ahora en adelante me dedicaria a averiguar que paso ente el y yo, por que me termino

suspire y deje de prestarle atencion a la profesora y solo sali de mi ensoñacion cuando sono el timbre dando por teminada la clase, me levante con lentitus y sali del salon donde me encontre a alice, edward se alejo por el pasillo y camine con ella hasta nuestra siguiente clase, la verdas no preste atencion al resto del dia, cuando me tocaba presentarme alice lo hacia por mi diciendo que aun no manejaba muy bien el lngles

solo volvi en mi a la hora del almuerzo cuando senti el repugnante olor a comida humana, camine junto con alice a la barra y hacia una mueca cada vez que movia los alimentos haciendo el olor saliera mas fuerte, al sentarnos en la mesa marissa me aviso que mis ojos empezaban a notarse rojos asi que fui rapido al baño y me cambie las lentillas, justo cuando terminaba de pnermelas parpadee varias veces mirandome al espejo sintiendo como la puerta se abria y pasaban dos chicas, las reconoci como las cotillas de la clase de literatura y esboce una sonrisa burlona al ver sus miradas "amenazantes"

guarde la cajita donde venian las lentillas , sali del baño esquivandolas y justo cuando la puerta cerro escuche como Jessica creo era el nombre de la chica le decia a la otra que Edward seria de ella"eso crees" susurre para mi y me adrente de nuevo en la cafeteria

al sentarme vi a marisa enfurruñada y a Emett burlandose de ella y lo demas riendose, los mire extrañados ninguno parecia estar en condiciones de decirme gracias a su risa asi que solo mire a marissa con una ceja alzada

-un Humano acaba de invitarme a salir- bufe y la escuche refunfuñar entre dientes-

-y eso que tiene?-mire a marissa-

- es que llego asi muy chulo y le dijo nena quieres salir conmigo el sabado y marisa solo nego con la cabeza pero el seguia insistiendo y le decia anda nena se que quieres le insistio por un rato y marisa se altero y le dijo que cuando el infierno se congele o caiga nieve en el desierto del sahara lo que pase primero-me explico entre risas Emmet imitando la voz de marisa y de el chico cuando hablaba, cuando termino no pude evitar reir con ellos

botamos la comida y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases ahora me tocaba con Edward biologia y luego Gimnasia con marisa, en biologia por desgracia no pude sentarme junto a edward si no me toco junto a un rubio muy parecido a la plastica del baño , el profesor nos dejo unos ejercicios, me dispuse a hacerlos cuando escuche la irritante voz de mi compañero de silla

-Hola soy Mike, tu eres isabella no?-asenti con una ceja alzada, debio practicar mejor sus lineas no es por arrogancia pero todo este instituto ya sabria quienes eramos

-Tu fuiste la que tubiste un percance con mi hermana esta mañana no?-lo mire sin entender-

-tu hermana?-le pregunte fingiendo mi acento italiano

-Si Jessica Newton, yo soy Mike Newton, somos hermanos (N/A: jajaja son nietitos de Jessicaaa! xDDD)-asenti al comprender-

-si es realmente insoportable- admiti sin dejar de fingir mi acento-

-si lose, ella no era asi, se puso asi luego de que entramos al insti-deje de escucharlo y me centre en mis ejercicios, senti mi telefono vibrar en mi bolsillo y lo saque leyendo el mensaje este era de Edward

**Sorpresa Sorpresa el nieto es igual de molesto que el abuelo!**

**y su abuela jutnos, pobre chico**

**E**

me apresure a responder

**Conoci a su abuelo y a su abuela?**

**B**

escuche su risa al final del salon y rode los ojos, no podia ser un poco mas discreto, nos mensajeabamos en clase!

**Ohhh si su abuela era mmm como decirlo tu mejor amiga xD y su abuelo**

**el chico que queria contigo algo mas que una amistad**

**E**

Rode los ojos al leer el mesaje y segui haciendo mis ejercicios lo interrogaria luego cuando estuviesemos en casa, cuando sono el timbre recogi mis cosas y sali del salon dirigiendome al Gimnasio donde me esperaba Marissa, pasamos juntas al vestidor nos pusimos el bendito uniforme de deportes sumidas en una conversacion sobre mi vida en italia, justo al salir del vestidor una chica choco conmigo e irremediablemente cayo al piso fuertemente

me hinque a su lado y comprobe que estuviera bien, era extraño pero tenia cierto parecido a alguien que no lograba recordar muy bien

-lo siento mucho, no veia por donde andaba-marisa se acerco a nosotras y miro a la chica

-Esta bien...- calle al notar que no sabia su nombre mire su cara, no teniamos nunguna clase en comun opor lo menos no en las clases que preste tencion anque la verdad precia varios anos menor.

-Soy Sofia sofia Black, tu eres isabella vulturi no es asi?-asenti y esboce una sonrisa mirando como ladeaba la cabeza y miraba a marissa- y tu Marissa Hale?-ella igualmente asintio, la ayudamos a incorporarse y escuchamos como nos llamaba el entrenador, nos despedimos de esa chica y nos incorporamos a la clase aun dndole vuelta a los rasgos de la chica, esos ojos negros se me hacian tan familiares, antes de que me diera cuenta terminamos la clase y nos encontrabamos en los vestuarios cambiandonos nuevamente, mire los zapatos de marisa no los habia detallado antes eran unos tacos de doce centimetros completamente hermosos, iba ser extrano que despues de una clase de deporte pudiera llevar esos zapatos asi que los guardo en su bolso y se calzo unas zapatillas, nos peinamos un poco bajo la atenta mirada de todas las chicas en el vestuario

Termine arreglarme justo cuando marissa termino su cabello, tome mi bolso y salimos juntas en direccion al estacionamiento del intituto donde nos esparaban y edward y alice

Apenas llegaron jasper, emmet y rose alice jalo marisa hacia el descapotable y se fueron sin esperarnos, mire a edward con una ceja enarcada se limito a encogerse de hombros, poco a poco se iban hiendo las personas del estacionamiento no sin antes darnos una mirada curiosa, jessica trataba de disimular hablando una chica y estaba muy segura que era para poder esperar y que haciamos Aqui anque la verdad yo tampoco sabia, me aburria y adoraba aprovecharme de las situaciones asi que porque no hacerlo ahora

Me pose frente a edward rcostandome un poco de su cuerpo logrando que me mirara pose mis mano en sus brazos acariciandolos con suavidad

-que esta pensando jessica ahora?-se vio algo decepcionado al escucharme, se recompuzo rapidamente y me tomo por las caderas jalandome un poco logrando que me pegara mas a su pecho

-te diria que piensa pero un caballero jamas diria eso de una dama-susurro cada vez mas cerca de mis labios, su aliento lograba aturdirme por completo subi mis manos por sus brazos a su nuca estaba preparada para dar el ultimo paso y juntar nuestros labios

-Hola Isabella-solte una maldicion por lo bajo y me separe con pesar de edward notando la decepcion en sus ojos mire a el idiota de mike Newton con ojos fulminantes, parecia que no le daba importancia haber roto el momento cosa que me hizo molestar muchisimo mas, edward parecia estar igual que yo asi que intente calmarme un poco y le sonrei

-Hola mike, querias algo?-aprete los dientes al ver que negaba, queria matarlo lenta y dolorosamente y por la cara de edward me apoyaba, pase la mirada por todo el estacionamiento y vi la sonrisa triunfante de Jessica, esto no se quedaria asi, vi como salia sofia la chica del gimnasio se veia algo deprimida deje a edward solo con mike y me acerque ella

-hola-se veia algo sorprendida de estuviera hablandole pero no le di importancia

-Hola isabella-se sonrojo un poco y bajo la cabeza

-solo bella-le sonrei un poco- Que haces aqui?

-estudio aqui recuerdas-me miro divertida y no pude evitar sonreir-me olvidaron, normalmente me viene a buscar mi tio pero realmente olvidadizo

-quieres que te lleve, bueno edward conducira nosotras iremos con el- estaba segura que se negaria lo notaba en sus ojos- no aceptare un no por respuesta -la escuche suspirar y la tome del brazo jalándola a donde estaba edward mirándonos con confucion

-Sofia, el es Edward Cullen, Edward ella es sophia Black-guíe a shopia a el asiento trasero del volvo y al cerrar la puerta me acerque a edward

-Bella un amigo de tu familia humana se apellidaba black a lo mejor son ellos mismos, esperemos que no ya que eso conlleva problemas para nosotros-asentí y subí al auto mirando como edward lo hacia casi al instante

estuvimos todo el camino en silencio solo se escuchaban las instrucciones que sophia la daba a edward y a cada metro que avanzabamos lo notaba mas tenso, al llegar a la casa se notaba pequeña pero acogedora, estacionada en frente habia un Pickup roja que se notaba que tenia muchisimos años sin siquiera ser encendida y justo a su lado un _Volkswagen_ Rabbit rojo bastante viejo pero en buenas condiciones, sentia una oprecion en el pecho que no entendia muy bien por que era

-llegamos-Susurro edward con voz tensa

-Bella me compañas quiero presentarte a mis padres-asenti al escuchar a sophie e ignore la mirada de advertencia de edward y sali del auto caminando a un lado de sophia a la puerta de su casa, a cada paso que daba sentia que no podia respirar aunque no lo necesitara nisiquiera llegamos a tocar la puerta cuando salio una mujer de piel morena, cabello rizado de un color castaño muy parecido a el mio cosa que me aterro un poco ya que era bastante parecida a mi en muchos sentidos, la chica se veia mayor, mucho como para ser la madre de Sophia pero al parecer asi lo era

-mama ella es Isabella una amiga de la escuela que se ofrecio a traerme-vi a la mujer sonreirme de una manera que se me hacia extrañamente familiar

-Isabella vulturi- estire mi mano sintiendo el calor que emanaba su piel cuando la estrecho con la mia

-un gusto isabella, soy igualmente isabella solo que swan-escuche el claxon de el auto de edward y le hice una seña para que esperara con la mano-

-bella quieres venia a cenar mañana¿ mama cocina exelente-negue con la cabeza-

-no se si pueda Shopie-se cruzo de brazos y me miro fijamente-

-no acepto un no por respuesta-rei y asenti, ya me las ingeniaria para ver como safarme de esta luego

-Vale vale lo pensare-sonrei y me despedi de ambas y camine al auto donde al subir me esperaba un edward entre sorprendido y enojado,apenas cerre la puerta arranco a gran velocidad logrando que llegaramos en pocos minutos a la mansion

-me dices que te pasa?-le dije cuando estaciono el auto y lo escuche suspirar-

-Isabella swan ese era tu nombre de humana, no estoy muy seguro la madre de sophie podria ser tu media hermana...

.

.

.

* * *

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Kathy, Gracias por hacerme publicidad *-***

Aqui les dejo otro capi

**aqui empieza la parte interesante, seguro muchas piensas que es imposible que Bella tenga una hermana pero las cosas se aclararan en el proximo cap, ademas Charlie tenia 42 cuando bella "Murio" y a mi me parece una edad perfectamente razonable para tener un hijo, quien es la madre de LA nueva isabella muchas ya lo saben es algo obio pero bueno si no saben se aclara igualmente en el proximo cap**

**Muchas gracias a: mariana, cristi, kariana18,Jenny ****y a los anonimos, no puedo responder sus Reviews pero agradezco mucho su apoyo un beso! **

**En el proximo capi nuestros lobitos entran en escena, se llevaran unas cuantas sorpresitass!**

**Hebe**


	9. Chapter 9

**todo esto es de la grandiosa Meyer solo la trama es mia!**

* * *

**Bella pov**

la verdad no entendia por que todo el mundo estaba asi de estresado por el asunto de sophia y su madre es decir la razon por la que viniera aqui no era para conocer mi vida humana, ellos eran parte de mi vida humana era exasperante no estresante era una palabra que lo definia mejor. la verdad no podia ni concentrarme en el libro que estaba leyendo, estaba intentando terminarlo pero llevaba horas en la misma pagina ya que me distraida con lo que decian en el piso inferior

-debemos irnos es demasiado riesgoso quedarnos- por que todos pensaban que era un peligro no lo entendia de verdad-

-es peligroso como irnos como quedarnos, los lobos ya deben saber que estamos aqui, seguro la niña les dijo y si nos vamos estaremos en problemas con aro por desobedecer una orden directa-escuche como rosalie suspiraba a las palabras de emmet, todos parecian querer irse por una razon pero fuera cual fuera la descicion que tomara carlise tendriamos que acatarlo, me gustara o no odiaba no poder valerme por mi misma

cerre los ojos y me concentre en las imagenes que habia logrado recordar, mi madre eramos tan parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes, Phil ese hombre que le daba sensatez a su vida y por ultimo mi padre, ese gran hombre tan callado, o por lo menos esa era la parte que recordaba de el, odiaba esto el no poder recordar mi vida humana, se que al ser vampiro normalmente esa memoria se pierde pero al menos recordaban algo, yo no solo veia a la pelirroja de ojos rojoa atacarme y luego a jaden salvandome y no eran un recuerdo muy agradable la verdad

_Sali de mi casa o mas bien la casa de isabella como siempre completamente sola, pero no tenia la menor idea de que no regresaria, monte mi auto hasta la casa de jessica , iria con ella y angela a seattle para pasar un dia de "chicas" ya que segun ellas ya no pasabamos tiempo juntas, era verdad pero tenia mas cosas importantes que hacer. pasaron todo el camino hablando cosas que no les veia sentido alguno asiq ue solo respondia monosilabos_

_fue_ un_ dia agotador, caminamos bastante ellas se fueron a comer y les dije que iria a la biblioteca y las alcansaria luego, todo el dia senti que alguien me observaba pero era una sensacion que tenia siempre presente, gracias a mi grandiosa suerte unos chicos empezaron a seguirme, no lograba ver sus caras por que estaba encapuchados pero algo acerca de ellos me hacia sentir una presion ene el pecho y estaba muy segura de que no era por que me seguian_

_me acorralaron en un callejon en el que estaba un pelirroja que me miraba sadicamente y no lograba entender por que, los chicos se iban no sin uno antes drle un apasionado beso a dicha pelirroja, luego de un monton de amenzas me lanzo contra una pared no lograba sentir nada pero la exprecion en mi rostro me daba a entender que me dolia y bastante a decir verdad, vi como me partia un par de huesos mas y en ese justo momento llego jaden, se veia sucio y con la ropa con algo de sangre que imagine era de humano sobre el, mato a la vampiresa con rapidez y se acerco a mi y sin dudarlo un momento me mordio y arranco a correr conmigo en brazos_

las veces que habia recordado eso no era de esa forma, fue tan vivido como si estavuiera presenciando lo que pasaba como un espectador en una esquina sin poder hacer nada por mas que quisiera, era algo muy feo, aun senti la oprecion en mi pecho al recordar todo eso de esa forma, yo no parecia aterrada como la mayoria de las personas si no que parecia aliviada de que al fin la muerte viniera a buscarme, esas eran las razones por la cual me molestaba no recordar mi vida humana

tome mi celular y marque el numero de dimitri, tal vez con algunas de sus tonterias podria hacerme sentir mejor , el timbre sono varias veces antes de que lo contestaras, se escuchaba un forecejeo al otro lado de la linea y me pregunte que diablos pasaba

-Dime quien Diablos eres y que haces llamando a mi novio-Solte una carcajada al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga

-Ahora no puedo llamar a mi Dem?-dije entre risas escuchando nada relamnete al otro lado de la linea, era tan extraño que mi amiga se quedara sin palabras-

-Bella eres tu?-

-No su clon telefonico-se escuchaba una discucion al otro lado de la linea que no lograba escuchar muy bien, luego un forcejeo y la voz de jaden

-Por que no me habias llamado antes-rode los ojos exasperada

-saben dañaran el telefono en un forcejeo como ese-escuche su gruñido y rei suave-

-bueno sorry pero en mi defenza no tienes un celular y esto me lo dio dem asi que echale la culpa por no decirte-se escucho un golpe al otro lado de la linea y luego el zumbido asi que imagine que alguien corria con el telefono en la mano

-Te extraño bella-Sonrei al escuchar la voz de alec y me apresure a contestar por si le volvian a quitar el telefono

-tambien te extraño alec- sonrei y escuche como el arrebatan el telefono

-sabes bella odio que me quites la atencion de mi esposo, asi que habla con el rapido por que en unos dias debo irme nuevamente y tengo que pasar tiempo con el entiendes, por cierto te extrañamos-Rei al escuchar a heidi y escuche como el pasaban el telefono a felix y amenazas para el que se atreviera a quitarselo

-Beeeeells-escuche el atronador gruito atraves del telefono y rode los ojos-te extraño debilucha, conseguire un telefono para llamarte aqui me apurara mi amada esposa-rei y me apresure a contestar

-tambien te extraño, anda con tu mujer antes que te quiten una parte de tu cuerpo que amas-escuche el zumbido del telefono e imagine que lo lanzo a alguien.

-aqui el pandita sexy que te extraña-solte una carcajada, era increible como podian animarme tan rapido

-Dem jamas en mi vida te he dicho asiii-sonrei al escuchar uno cuantos golpes y luego nuevamente la voz de Dem

-Lose pero a que suena lindo, quiero que se ponga de moda-Rei divertida-

-Bueno jamas te dire de esa forma asi que ve superandolo-

-Amargada, ya se por que te llevas tan bien con jaden-aguante las ganas de sacar la lengua por que no me veria-

-idiota, me pasas a alec necesito hablar con alguien no estupido-escuche otro forcejeo un "hieres mis sentimientos bella" y luego la voz de alec-

-Para que me necesitas Amore-

-En realidad para nada solo queria dejar de hablar con Dem-Escuche su risa y las de los demas logrando sofocar la voz de Dem que se estaba quejando

-Aun no sabes cuando vuelves?-Suspire y negue con la cabeza **Ahhh odio que no me esten mirando**

**-**no aun no, espero que pronto- escuche varios suspiros al otro lado de la linea

-te paso a jane-no me dio tiempo de responder cuando escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga-

-por que le dices estupido a mi hombre-solte una carcajada-Bella el otro dia fui a centro comercial y estaban lanzandosele a alec y jaden te necesitaba mis miradas del mal no alcanzaban para todas-sonrei-

-ojala hubiese estado alli, no usaste tu Don con ninguna verdad?-mi amiga callada no presagiaba nada bueno asi que supuse que si lo hizo- Jane eso no lo debes hacer, que haras si Aro se entera que lo hiciste?

-aro ya lo sabe, y no me dijo nada por que la chica no me vio-negue divertida si fue una chica fue seguramente por que estaba mirando mucho a Dem

-Eres imposible-negue divertida- ya debo colgar debo hacer deberes-dije lo ultimo con repulcion y escuche su risa

-Pubeshita mi bellicienta-sonrei amplio al escuchar a jaden

-si lo se es de lo peor, en momentos como ese es cuando necesito tu gran cerebro-mire como marissa pasaba a la habitacion sin tocar justo como hacia emmet y no me molestaba mas bien me hacia sentir en casa todo el mundo en volterra pasaba a mi habitacion como perro por su casa

-solo se historia, física, química álgebra Calculo, Literatura...-rei mientras seguí escuchando todas las cosas que sabia, después se quejaba por que le decían cerebrito -biología, química general, química orgánica, biología molecular, historia de la medicina,medicina legal y forense anatomía bioquímica semiología semiología pediátrica, clínica medica, clínica pediátrica, farmacología microbiologia, parasitologia, crecimiento y desarrollo, medicina rural, medicina urbana, emergencia, clínica obstetrica, medicina laboral, bioestadistica, investigación en salud, epidemicidad, medicina tropical

-Para para para-suspire, a que vampiro se le ocurría estudiar medicina cuando no podia ejercerla a parte de carlise por supuesto-Cuando te pusiste a estudiar todo eso?

-Ohhh eso es que sin ti tengo mucho tiempo libre- vi como marissa rodaba los ojos y rei-

-bueno pero puedes hacer algo menos de nerd, puedes ponerte a organizar mi ropa por color asi como tienes el tuyo-escuche su risa

-y marissa?-rode los ojos al escucharlo y vi como la chica empezaba a prestar atencion

-aqui a mi lado escuchando tooooodo lo que estas diciendo-era raro que no escuchara las risas de los demas pero imagine que no estaba con ellos

-me la pasas?-lo iba a regañar y decirle que ella tenia un compañero que seguramente estaba escuchando la conversacion pero antes de poder decir nada marissa tomo el celular y salio por la ventana y se adrento en el bosque, me levante y mire por la ventana como se paraba al otro lado del rio y empezaba a hablar por MI celular, me encogi de hombros y tome mis libros del instituto termine todas las tareas que me mandaron y fueron varias ya que como estabasmos a mitad de semestre tenia que ponerme al corriente con los demas

luego de que termine todas mire mi libreta de calculo e hice un mohin me levante de la cama y vi por la ventana aun marisa estaba alli gastando MI credito, suspire y sali de mi habitacion en direccion a la de Edward para ver si tenia la suerte de que me hiciera la tarea y si no tenia tanta suerte pues que por lo menos me ayudara, camine hasta su habitacion y lo vi acomodando sus cd´s, la puerta estaba abierta pero eso no significaba que podia pasar, toque el marco con suavidad y escuche como me invitaba a pasar luego de dedicarme una sonrisa torcida

me sente en el sofa que habia en su habitacion y palmee a mi lado, se sento y le mostre la libreta de calculo logrando que riera

-al menos intentaste hacerlo bella?-mire su habitacion hacuiendome la que no lo escuche, cuando llegamos de volterra me la habian mostrado pero desde la puerta y era muy diferente a estar alli dentro y detallar todo- vale tomare eso como que no lo intentaste- tomo la libreta y miro los ejercicios que tenia que hacer, eran solo 3 pero extremadamente dificiles o por lo menos a mi parecer

-son faciles-se encogio de hombros y lo fulmine con la mirada- vale vale calmate yo te hare el primero para que veas como se hacen y tu haces los otros dos te parece?-asenti y le pase el lapiz preste atecion a todo lo que hacia y ademas el me lo explicaba pero no entendia nada de nada-ves es muy facil has el segundo-

-no lo entendi muy bien me haces el segundo para ver si lo pillo?-asintio y empezo el segundo igualmente explicandome lo que tenia que hacer y alfin entendi pero no l diria nada era tan genial que alguien hiciera algo por ti, me paso el lapiz y lo tome, mire el ejercicio fijamente y le hice un puchero y se lo pase nuevamente, vi como sonrei divertido y esta vez hacia el ejercicio con mas rapidez y sin explicarme nada lo termino y me paso la libreta cerrada y el lapiz

-eres una tramposa-rei y me levante dejando un beso en su mejila camine a mi habitacion y al pasar vi a marissa solo que esta vez sentada frente al lago y con el telefono en la mano algo pensativa, deje la libreta sobre la cama y sali igual que ella por la ventana,cruce el lago y me sente junto a ella, parecia preocupada por algo

-Todo va bien?-le pregunte luego de estar un rato a su lado en completo silencio, vi como negaba y suspire-¿Que sucede?

-Bella tu y yo nos hemos hecho amigas si podria decirse pero no se que me pasa Con jaden el me gusta y mucho y pues yo se que es tu compañero y no quiero quitartelo ni nada por el estilo es solo que como te dije me gusta-sonreí burlona mente cuando se tiro de espalda en la tierra

-El no es mi compañero, solo somos muy cercanos yo con jaden ni por que me pagaran-se levanto al instante y me miro con una sonrisa

-De verdad?-

-Bueno si estube un par de años enamorada de el pero jamas intentamos tener nada y el tampoco parecia estar interesado en tener una relacion con nadie y creeme tiene prácticamente un club de fans en volterra, cuando empezo a entrenarme junto con dem fue que nos hicimos amigos y al pasar del tiempo nos hemos hecho bastante cercanos eso es todo alli no hay mas nada que amistad -me encogi de hombros y la mire- pero aun tengo una duda tu y Edward no son -hice un gesto con la mano ya que me dagradaba tener que decirlo-

-Yo con Edward?-nego con la cabeza varias veces, por un momento llegue a pensar que se le caería o algo por el estilo- Es solo amistad y agradecimiento el viajaba por alemania cuando me encontro a mitad de transformacion, me llevo con el y me enseño su estilo de vida, era como un hermano mayor amargado-sonrei al entender lo que decia, nunca tube un hermano pero habia visto interacciones en humanos y hasta en la misma guardia

-muchas veces huyo ya que me decia que queria estar solo pero yo no queria estarlo asi que lo seguia, se dio por vencido y al fin me acepto como parte de su mini clan, nunca supe por que el se alejo de los cullen pero muchos años despues volvio con su familia y me trajo con el por que bueno aqui estoy, ellos al igual que tu creian que era su pareja pero no nada que ver con eso es solo amistad -sonrei amplio sentia una gran felicidad correr por mi pecho- no sabes si yo le gusto a el bella?

rei divertida parecia una adolecente hablando con su mejor amiga pero despues de todo eso eramos, exepto por la parte de su mejor amiga nos conociamos por menos de una semana aunque ese fue el tiempo en el que mis mellizos favoritos ganaron mi corazon

-la verdad es que no lo se marissa, ha mostrado mucho interes en ti mas del qe suele mostar por las mujeres pero gustar gustar no lo se-tome mi telefono de su mano- lo unico que si se es que me pagaras el credito no sabes cuanto cuesta una llamada a iatlia -escuche su risa y me levante mirando el bosque sintiendo un leve ardor en mi garganta

-Vamos a cazar?-la mire con una mueca resignada ya que tenia que probar esa asquerosa sangre nuevamente, nos adrentamos en el bosque y me puse en pscicion de ataque sintiendo todos los olores a mi alrededor, habia una manada de ciervos cerca y sin querer buscar algo me dirigi a ellos y ataque al que iba mas atrasado que el resto y parecia cogear, lo deje seco casi al instante, no tenia mucha sed asiq ue con ese quede satisfecha

vi como maria cazaba tenia una elegancia innata para hacerlo, mire mi ropa e hice una mueca estaba llena de barro y tenia algunas gotas de sangre en cambio la de ella estaba como simpre completamente pulcra, luego de eso nos dirigimos a casa pasamos por el jardin de esme y sonrei al verla cuidando sus plantas

sonrei al ver a Jasper y a Alice haciendose mimos sentados en un sofa individual, no los conocia mucho pero era raro verlos asi y tenia razon gracias a emmet y a rose que llenaban a jasper con lo que sentian ahora estaban de esa forma nisiquiera nos notaron estaban metidos en su propio mundo subi junto a marisa a su habitacion ya pronto amaneceria y mañana apenas era miercoles y debiamos ir al instituto, esperaba que al ver su habitacion hubieran miles de espejos como en la de rosalie o un gran armario como en la de alice pero no, era como la mia parecia mas una habitacion de invitados que cualquier cosa no habian nada alli que dijera esta es la habitacion de marissa

me extraño bastante era como si fuera una invitada, incluso mi habitacion tenia mis libros, aguante las ganas de preguntarle ya que era demasia interrogacion por hoy ademas con la noticia de Edward me conformaba, me sente en su cama mientras veia como se metia literalmente a su closet y empezaba a tirar la ropa y gracias a su punteria caia toda sobre la cama

cuando vi que empezaba a amanecer me levante de la cama y rode los ojos al ver varios conjuntos en diferentes lugares de la habitacion, todos eran hermosos me quede mirando uno que consistia en una playera azul oscuro que caia en volados despues de el pecho junto a unos pantalones negros de pitillo, segun pude ver iban acompañado de una chaqueta de cuero negra muy femenina y unos tacos de gamuza igualmente negros, estaba segurisima que ese atuendo a ella le luciria mucho mejor que a mi pero me gustaba

-Y ese no te lo pondras?-lo señale mirando luego su negativa

-nop ya estaba descartado lo quieres usar tu?-sonrei amplio y asenti, me dio el atuendo y sali de su habitacion en direccion a la mia para vestirme, me puse el atuendo sorpresivamente eramos la misma talla, luego de que estuve lista tome un bolso azul igualmente oscuro y peine mi cabello con lentitud, cuando escuche movimiento en el piso inferior tome el boplso y las lentillas bajando al piso inferior, como pude notar que era rutina estaban abajo los chicos nada mas, me extraño que no estuviera marissa ya que el dia anterior estaba, le reste importancia con un encogimiento de hombros y me sente esperando que bajaran las chicas

senti mi bolso vibrar y saque el celular leyendo el mensaje bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, incluso se veia algo ceñudo, no le di mucha importancia y me dispuse a leer el texto

**Bella empece una moda, ahora en volterra todos tienen celular xD**

**jaden parece una de las chicas de peliculas mensajeando todo el tiempo**

**ten un buen dia, nos llamas mas tarde?**

**te quieroo**

**El pandita sexy**

me extraño lo que lei ya que jaden no me habia escrito y para que iba a estar hablando con alguien en volterra por text, le respondi diciendole que lo llqmaria yque averiguara con quien hablaba jaden, guarde el celular en el bolso y escuche pasos subi la mirada y vi a marissa con un celular que no sabia que tenia escribiendo con esmero y desde ese momento me di cuenta que no necesitaba la investigacion de Dem

luego de que bajaron las chicas nos dirigimos a los autos, esta vez se fueron alice y jasper con rose y emm quedando marissa y yo con edward, me sente al frente y marissa sin despegar la mirada del celuar se sento atras sion dejar de escribir logrando que riera un poco y edward rodara los ojos ya que estaba segura que sabia exactamente lo que estaba escribiendo gracias a la forma de conducir de edward llegamos realmente rapido, marissa se bajo y camino hasta un banco alejado sin dejar de mirara el telefono, si asi estaba jaden entonces estaban jodidos, como el dia anterior me coloque las lentillas y cuando me disponia a bajar senti el agarre de edward en mi muñeca, ladee la cabeza y lo vi interrogante

-lo lamento pero es que en casa no pude decirte lo hermosa que te ves hoy bella-si fuera humana me hubiese sonrojado como nunca, pero gracias a los dioses no lo era, espere un momento para tranquilizarme y que mi voz no sonara temblorosa

-Gracias Edward tu tambien te ves muy bien hoy- por mas que trate de disimularlo mi voz sonaba diferente y lo noto ya que esbozo una sonrisa torcida de las que tando me fascinaban, senti el aire trancarse en mi pecho cuando mire como poco a poco se iba acercando a mi, sentia su aliento en mi cara cuando escuche un suave toquido en su ventana, solte un bajo gruñido y me baje del auto dando un portazo llamando la atencion en todo el estacionamiento, los ignore y me dirigi dentro del edificio, escuche la risa escandalosa de emmet junto a la de marissa, las suaves campanillas de alice y las disimuladas de jasper y Rosalie

me dirigi a mi primera clase, era la primera alli asi que tome un asiento en la parte de atras, poco a poco el salon se iba llenando, todos se iban sentando no sin antes darme una mirada indiscreta, escuche los pasos de unos tacones en el pasillo y unos pasos mas fuertes, luego vi como marissa pasaba y se sentaba a mi lado pero emmet se quedaba al frente con mi bolso en el hombro dandole una imagen algo afeminada

-Hermosa lo dejaste en el auto de Eddi cuando hiciste tu berrinche- rei suave al escuchar su tono de voz y lo fulmine con la mirada levantandome con lentitud y caminando hacia el, le arrebate el bolso de la mano y me devolvi a mi asiento escuchando la suave risa de marissa a quien tambien recibio parte de mi mirada, me enfurruñe en mi asiento viendo como entraba el profesor y dedicandome por completo a su clase, no apartaba la mirada de el logerando incomodarlo un poco y que tartamudeara un poco

cuando sono la campana, sali de clase y me dirigi a la siguiente, pase el dia de la misma manera, me dirigi a la cafeteria fulminando a todo el que me miraba que eran bastantes, al pasar vi a los cullen y me dirigi a la mesa

-Sorry bella era una apuesta con jazz-rode los ojos y centre mi mirada en la bandeja con comida que deposito alice frente a mi, solo verla me daba asco subi la mirada al percibir la esencia de edward en la cafeteria, iba acompañado de jessica la cual parloteaba a su lado como cotorra, aprete en mi mano el tenedor de plastico de esos que daban junto a la comida volviendolo polvo, ignore la mirada que me daban Alice y Rose

me levante a paso lento en direccion a Edward haciendo resonar mis tacos en el suelo de la cafeteria, no tenia muy segura que iba a hacer pero solo la precensia de jessica a su lado me hervia las entranas, au nque a mi parecer no era solo esto era tener que estar lejos de las personas que amaba, que marissa acapare a mi mejor amigo, que los cullen quieran irse pero lo mas poderoso de todo parecia ser que no podia tener un momento con edward

apenas llegue frente a ellos empuje a Jessica lejos de el pero no con mucha fuerza ya que no podia descrubrir a los cullen, mire sus ojos fijamente consiente que estaba bajo la mirada de todos en la cafeteria lo hale hacia a mi y fundi nuestros labios en un beso cargado de emociones de parte de ambos

se sentia bien al fin poder disfrutar sus labios sobre los mios en ese compas que lograba volverme loca, nos separamos lueg de varias advertencia de parte de los cullen que acepte a reganadientes ya que el beso duro mas de lo que un humano podia soportar mire con ojos de triunfadora a jessica que parecia que le fuera a salir humos por las orejas, tome la mano de un atontado Edward y me dirigi a la mesa donde nos esperaban unos cullen muy sonrientes, incluso Rosalie

-Asi se hace Bella-Me alabo la antes mecionada rubia-

-Eso no me lo esperaba-Concordo alice haciendome sonreir-

-Ya era hora-Agrego Marisa logrando que rodara los ojos-

-Bueno si no fueran tan inoportunos hubiese sudecido antes- les saque la lengua infantilmente a Emmet ladeeando la cabeza riendo un poco ya que edward estaba aun Pensativo, quite mi escudo solo por un momento y casi que le grite mentalmente _Todo va Bien? _sonrei con suficiencia al ver como se soprendia y asentia rapidamente para que no notaran nuestra charla mental _Edward te mentiria si te dig que no te recuerdo pero lo que recuerdo no es exactamente bonito, Exepto por algunas cosas insignificantes Estupido Propietario de un Flamante Volvo _Esboce una sonrisa al hacerlo reir ganandome la mirada interrogante de todos, me ecogi de hombros y puse mi escudo nuevamente

Al escuchar que sonaba la campana me levante con una sonrisa, ahora tenia biologia y no sabia por que ero esa clase me daba una sensacion agradable, bote los restos de la comida y al darme vuelta me sobresalte al ver a Edward justo detras de mi con una sonrisa torcida, enrosque mi brazo con el suyo cuando l alargo hacia mi y nos encaminamos de esa forma a El laboratorio de Biologia

sentia todas las miradas sobre nosotros pero en este momento no me importaba, antes de ir a clase di una escala rapida parra cambiarme las lentillas, al llegar al labratorio habia bastante gente y para mi desgracia los unicos asientos vacios que quedaban era uno al lado de mike y otro junto a jessica, me encamine a el meson donde estaba sentada la Rubia oxigenada

-Bella sabes como usar mi poder ya?-sonrei ya que susurraba a mi oido pegao a mi espalda dandome una buena vista de como ardia en celos Jessica

-No aun no, la unica vez que lo intente fue en el baile y lo deje rapido ya que tantas voces lograban marearme-hice una mueca recordadno la sensacion

-Te ensenare, la clase que veremos hoy te la ensene el fin de semana asi que estaras aburrida-se encogio de hombros y fue a su asiento

-si me da dolor de cabeza me la cobrare-me cruce de brazos mientras me sentaba alejando mi silla lo mas que podia de su lado concentrandome lo mas que podia para no perderme entre tantas voces, mire como entraba el pprofesor y empezaba a dar su clase y si efectivamente la sabia de memoria-

-Bella no estes atenta a los detalles, estas buscando muy a fondo concentrate en escuchar cada una de las voces aqui pero sin prestar atencion, si algo te llama la atencion solo vuelve a ello-Asenti cuando escuche su voz hablandome a velociidad vampirica, trate de hacer lo que me decia y vacie mi mente alejando los pensamientos subidos de tono, ya que eran menos voces en mi cabeza pude apreciar mejor varias cosas como el hermoso prado en el que pensaba Edward, iba a sufrir un ataque de celos cuando vi como se expnia ante el sol frente a una chica castana pero luego de mucha observacion me di cuenta que era una version humana de mi misma, vi como la llevaba o me llevaba hasta el auto y luego me ayudaba a pasar el mareo adquirido gracias a su velocidad

estaba enfrascada en su recuerdo pero aun asi escuchaba como Sarah una chica de la clase divagaba acerca de un chisme que habia escuchado de su mejor amiga, rode los ojos y me centre nuevamente en edward que ahora me mostraba una habitacion bastante normal donde en la cama dormia una chica castana y un hermoso edward alumbrado por la luz de la luna se veia en la ventana

asi pasamos toda la clase el me mostraba hermosos recuerdos de mi vida humana, sabia que eso no era todo ya que yo recrdaba la forma que me termino y las horas que pase en ese bosque banandome con al lluvia, pero ahora no me queria preocupar por eso solo dejarme llevar por esos momentos felices, cuando sono la campana guarde mi libreta donde habia estado tomando notas de la clase y me acerque a edward tomando su mano para salir del laboratorio, me dejo en el Gimnasio donde me esperaba marisa como no escribiendo en su celular, me despedi de Ed y segui a la rubia dentro de el vestidor para ponerme el atuendo de deporte

la clase de Gimnasia me paso igual con rapidez y que marissa andaba mas pendiente de su celular que de mi logrando que me centrara sin distracciones en la clase, luego de que termino me cambie nuevamente me peinaba cuando vi a marissa y rode los oos ya que seguia en la misma poscicion tecleando en el celular, le quite el telefono y lo guarde en mi bolsillo

-tengo contactos en volterra que pueden hacer desaparecer ese celular en menos de lo que dices Jaden asi que mueve ese hermoso culo y cambiate-rode los ojos ya que todos nos miraban

-Awww bella piensas que mi culo es Hermoso?-solto una carcajada y se vistio con gran rapidez y se peino igualmente rapido, rei suave y le entregue el celular saliendo de los vestidores en direccion a el Parking donde como siempre nos esperaba edward

Sonrei mientras me acercaba a el cuando senti un Asqueroso olor como a Perro mojado, mire atraves de el Parking un Rabitt Rojo algo destartalado en el que se encontraba apoyado un chico moreno bastante musculoso, de rasgos fuertes tipicos de los nativos de aqui y un cabello negro bastante largo que llevaba amarrado en una coleta, Senti como Edward me jalaba del brazo acercandome a el pero sin oderlo evitar cruce el parking a paso humano pero bastante rapido de cerca el olor era mas fuerte pero no me importaba

al ver sus rasgos de cerca llegarn a mi recuerdos de unas motos, un Garage lleno de Herramientas, Sodas Calientes y por ultimo un acantilado, no lograba recordarlo pero aun asi sabia que lo conocia, pense un momento y luego de darle muchas vueltas a mi cerebro mire sus ojos negros enmarcados por unas cuantas arrugas y el nombre simplemente salio de mis labios

-Jake eres tu?-

.

.

.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo otro capi**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza pero ooc entro en clases e intenta ser una nina buena asi que me tardare un poco mas con los capitulos, me disculpo sin faltan algunas "G" pero al parecer se me esta danando, tambien me disculpo por algunos errores pero sentia que estaba tardando mucho asi que lo subi sin revisar**

**Hebe**


	10. Chapter 10

**todo esto es de la grandiosa Meyer solo la trama es mia!**

* * *

**Bella pov**

No podia creerlo, era completamente increible lo ingenua que habia sido, baje la mirada y acaricie con suavidad el pelaje rojo de el gran lobo acostado a mis pies era increible la suavidad y calor que irradiaba de el, subi luego mi mirada luego al cielo viendo como ya empezaba a amanecer, suspire con pesadez y mire sus exprecivos ojos

-"Debo irme"-susurre bajo sabiendo que me escucharia y confirmandolo al ver como se movian sus orejas, senti el vibrar de su respiracion subiendo por mis dedos escuchando como se iba acelerando su corazon

-"Si no es ahora es mas tarde y realmente es mejor que sea ahora mi lobito, Quieres que los cullen me encuentren?-Sonrei al ver como negaba con la cabeza aun mirando mis ojos, era tan extraño hablar con un lobo y que me entendiera tanto como podia hacerlo una persona. me levante y sacudi la tierra de varios dias de mi ropa mirando como el lobo arrancaba a correr entre los arboles para salir de fase, hice una mueca al ver la ropa que me habia dado marisa el dia antes que me fuera lo unico que quedaba intacto eran los tacos que deje en el claro de edward justo antes de irme

Mi fatidica partida junto a Billy el hijo de Jacob y hermano de sofia designado a acompanarme por lo menos por un tiempo hasta que me alejara lo suficiente de forks y que para mi pesar no nos habiamos alejado mucho ya que Billy tenia que comer mas seguido que yo, aunque recompensaba los retrasos con su agradable compania, camine hasta un arrollo cercano y mire mi reflejo en el agua era completamente salvaje, el cabello enmaranado, la ropa desgarrada y llena de tierra y minusculas gotas de sangre, sangre humana

era obio qe a billy no le agradaba que me alimentara de humanos pero se mantenia sus comentarios para el mismo, cosa que agradecia ya que no queria sentirme peor conmigo misma, sonrei al ver como billy se acercaba con su ropa igual de desgastada que la mia y bebia un poco de agua, senti como l viento movia mi cabello y sonrei ante mi idea, abia sido una tonta por no recordarlo antes pero en mi defensa tenia muchas cosas en mente ultimamente

me quite la chaqueta de cuero que tanto me habia gustado y le guinde de una de las ramas mas bajas de un arbol y gracias a la direccion de el viento guiaba mi esencia en direccion opuesta a que nos iriamos, le sonrei billy y camine hasta lo mas profundo de el arrollo y me sumergi para borrar cualquier rastro de lor que tubiera sobre mi ropa, le indique a billy que hiciera lo mismo y sin mas partimos

.

.

.

**Edward Pov**

fui un tonto al dejar que bella se fuera con el cucho, todo por hacerle caso a alice y carlise, entendia que ella debia conocer su vida humana y que mejor que con el gracias a que yo me fui todo ese tiempo pero aun asi me negaba a aceptarlo ya que gracias a eso estabamos en esta situacion, odiaba en momentos como este poder leer la mente ya que cada uno de los pensamientos de mi fmilia me llagaban y lograban alterarme mas de lo que ya estaba

habiamos decidido tomar un descanso y cazar ya que no era seguro que estubieramos sin cazar aunque no estuvieramos casi en la civilizacion

apenas caze lo suficiente y me sente en una roca a esperar a los demas, habia pasado casi un mes desde nuestro ultimo dia de instituto un mes qe tenia sin ver a bella una mes desde qe desaparecio con ese chucho y para mi desgracia solo una par de semanas de que habia encontrado el cuerpo de ese humano en el claro nuestro claro junto con esa nota esa maldita nota, sabia que lo habia echo a drede ya que recordo, sabia que esos chuchos la habian echo recordar y lo peor es que se fue antes de que pudieramos siquiera explicarle la razon por la que la dejamos hace ochenta anos , la deje hace ochenta anos

cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido en el claro me sentia horrible, sacudi la cabeza tratando de alejar esas imagenes de mi pero simplemente volvian y cada vez con mas fuerza como si quisieran torturarme

_Subi la mirada al cielo aunque no veia nada todo mi ser estaba centrado en la vision que tenia alice, se veia una bella que derrochaba tristeza , luego de compartir unas palabras con alice me levante de su lado corri en direccion a el claro donde gracias a la vision sabia que se encontraria bella, luego de un camino que me parecio eterno auque no lo fue solo vi esos zapatos negros nada parecidos a mi bella pero que aun asi habia usado todo el dia y que le quedaban hermosos como todo lo que ella usaba, al acercarme me horrorizaba mas ya que los zapatos estaban en el regazo de una chica, la chica estaba muerta con una marca de colmillos en su cuello y un hilo de sangre recorriendo su cuello y bajando hasta perderse en la playera sin poderlo evitar me hinque frente a la chica y tome la nota que yacia sobre los zapatos ignorando el ardor en mi garganta gracias a el fuerte olor de sangre que inundaba el lugar_

_la abri con mucho cuidado e hice una mueca al leer el contenido :"**El dolor en mi muerto corazon fue demasiado Edward pero sabes luego me di cuenta que mi corazon habia muerto mucho antes que Victoria acabara con mi vida, Si VICTORIA puedes creerlo recupere la memoria, me ire solo creo que deberias saberlo ya que la unica razon por la que hacian esto era por orden de Aro, fui una tonta al pensar algo diferente a eso Pero al fin y al cabo solo soy y sere para ustedes la tonta humana que nunca fue mas que una molestia para ustedes y me reprendo cada vez que en mi imaginacion pense algo diferente a eso...Bella **_

Luego de eso segui su olor, era mal rastreador pero sabia con seguridad que estaba en la push y lo confirme cuando alice dejo de ver su futuro gracias a los chucos, pase la mirada por cada uno de os miembros de la familia notando la tristeza que denotaban sus rostros, incluso rosalie se notaba aunque a mi parecer a mi sufrimiento le seguian Esme y Alice

la segunda por no poder ver su futuro y tener que guiarnos de nuestros instintos para seguirla y esme ya que sentia la tristeza por haber perdido a bella y la decepcion de que marissa no nos acompanara en la busqueda anque jasper y carlise no se quedaban atras ya que aparte de su tristeza propia tenian que lidiar con las de sus parejas aunque el pobre jasper con la de todos

una cosa que realmente me intrigo fue que Marissa no decidiera venir con nosotros ya que ella y bella se habian vuelto amigas y cercanas podria decirse pero ahora no tenia tiempo para darle vueltas a situaciones como esa en particular ahora solo teniamos que encontrar una manera de ir a una ciudad cercana sin levantar sospechas para llamar a Emmet y Rosalie que se encontraban en volterra con los vulturis no teniamos un telefono pero si a alice montoreandolos todo el tiemonpara saber su reaccion cuando les explicaran lo sucedido

ya no tenia tiempo para mis cabilaciones debiamos seguir nuestro camino, cuanto antes encontraramos a bella mejor para nosotros y para ella

jasper se llevaba mejor con todas estas cosas del rastreo asi que lo seguiamos a el, luego de un rato de vagar tratando de percibir una esencia, senti un olor y pude notar que los demas tambien lo hicieron, sin dudarlo nos dirigimos hacia el olor llevandonos la gran decepcion al notar que el olor venia de su chaqueta que cuero, jasper y carlise se pusieron a buscar en los alrdedores para buscar algun rastro pero yo al igual que mi madre y alice solo mirabamos la chaqueta ahogandonos con su olor mezclado con el del cucho

luego de un momento volvio jasperi sin ninguna pista de a donde se diriian y luego de un momento mas tambien lo hizo carlise, nos encontrabamos espercidos por todo el claro pensando en que hacer a continuacion cuando senti como mi mente se iba junto con la de alice a otro lugar, en la primera imagen se veia una bella completamente desalinada corriendo con libertad por el bosque y en la segunda que vino justo despues que esa unos enojados Aro Cayo y Marco reprendiendo a Rose y Emmet

sabiamos que nada bueno podria salir de ese encuentro con los vulturis asi que al ver el asentimiento de alice me dirigi a carlise quien nos miraba con curiosidad

-"Debemos ir a Volterra"-me limite a asentir y con un asentimiento silencioso de parte de todos decidimos encaminarnos a lo que fuese que nos esperaria en italia

* * *

**Mil disculpaaaaaaaassss pero enserio ando muy Full con el institutooooo, no pensaba que la historia diera estos giros pero me parecio que todo iba muy de Rositas asi que preparense para algunos cambios, los capitulos se iran haciendo mas largos poco a poco pero aparte de que queria subir el capitulo cuanto antes queria dejarlos con ganitas de saber que paso y que pasara!**

**una vez mas me disculpo por la ortografia pero apenas este un poquito mas desocupada corregire todos los capis**

**Espero nos leamos prontito enserio!**

**Hebe**


End file.
